Silk Meets Fur
by PhoenixSays
Summary: The coronation is over, Maleficent is gone, the barrier has been restored and the four descendants are living happily on Auradon...Well, most of them. Carlos is already having trouble getting adjusted to life in Auradon, but it will be even harder when he realizes that he has a crush on a certain brown-haired King. Life in Auradon is not just one big fairytale, or is it?
1. Liking You Can Be Terrorizing!

**Hey guys. Welcome to my new Descendants story!**

 **So I literally just watched the movie this morning and mostly through the movie, I thought, "Am I the only who thinks that ben wasn't calling the dog a good boy, he was actually calling Carlos that." So yes, you already know this is Ben/Carlos story! LONG LIVE THE BENLOS! So let's get it in on!**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own Descendants. If I did, let's not go there actually…**

 **I apologize for any grammar issues of such.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Liking You Can Be Terrorizing!**

Living on the Isle of The Lost was no walk through the park. Actually, there were no parks on the Isle come to think of it… But he didn't have to worry about that any more. Like his other friends, they didn't have to worry about living up to their parents name and try to impress them with acts of evil. They could just be themselves here and not have to be so intimidated.

The four children, thought to be evil at first, now have chosen to live the life of a good person. For Jay, his need to steal got less strong each and every day as he learned the feeling of earning something instead of having to steal it. Because then it truly felt his.

Evie realized that she didn't need to lower herself and act like someone she is not just to get someone to fall in love with her. She could be who she wanted and not have to change herself just to get the guy. Because it turned out that she actually turned out to be very independent, not needing a boy by her side to define who she. But that doesn't mean she would give up Doug! She liked him and he liked her and nothing could change that. She was almost like Mal, and that idea scared her to no end. She loved her friend, but she could not be like her! For one, purple is just not her color…

Speaking of Mal, she had come to realize this herself. She didn't need to trick a boy into falling in love with her. Even though the spell only worked for like three days. Mal realized that she doesn't need to impress anyone to feel like she has accomplished something. The only person she needed to impress was herself and that why at the moment, she knew that she really didn't love Ben.

Even though at the coronation she said that she wanted to be with Ben, no one knew that she actually meant as friends. She didn't tell Ben until after the party ended. He understood completely and actually said he wasn't ready either because after Audrey, he needed time to think over some…things. As for Mal, she just got over her fear of being able to stand up to her mother. She had to get her priorities straight and find out she is. Not who her mother wanted her to be. She had to find out who Mal was, not who Maleficent's daughter was.

Now Carlos, Carlos was a different story and even though it didn't seem like it, Carlos was very shy. Having a lunatic mother like Cruella De Vil would do that. No one knew it, not even his closest friends knew that Cruella would sometimes belittle Carlos. She would call him things like useless and weak and other terrible names. Cruella loved her son, she did, but she didn't know how to express it.

Carlos had a tough time recovering from some of the things she said to him and other things she did to him like forcing him to rub her bunions and stuff like that. Carlos loved his mom but when he found out about how they were being requested to go to Auradon, even though he hated the idea, a secret part of him was ecstatic because it was a chance for him to get away from his mother.

Carlos had learned a lot of things on in Auradon to. He learned how not to be so fearful of things, because not everything is gonna hurt him. He learned that dogs are not man-eating vicious beasts that attack boys who misbehave, and he learned that he had a passion for technology.

Their first night there when Carlos was able to hack the computer and diffuse the alarm, it made him realize that he has a talent with technology. He is not a sporty tough guy like Jay, or a smart pretty girl like Evie who while it doesn't seem like it, knows how to use her looks to get out of situations, and he is definitely not like Mal who is good at magic and coming up with plans.

Out of all of them, he is more like the person that gets the group out of trouble using a computer or a tablet. You know in movies, the team of mishaps who do crazy stuff that can sometimes get them killed, he is the brains of the operation.

But, even under all that, Carlos is still very much shy and can get intimated fast. What contributes to that is yet another secret that not even his best friends since like birth know about him.

Since coming to Auradon and getting to know the good side of him, even before that while on the Isle of the Lost, he has gotten to know that he is gay, and he has got his eyes on a certain king-in-training.

Now even though yes, Ben is officially King of Auradon, he still has to have training before he has complete rule over the entire Kingdom. So things like government issues and meetings and stuff like that are handled by his parents until he is ready to handle them on his own.

When Carlos first met Ben, he knew he was attracted to him. But he never acted on his feelings because let's get real...Why would Ben fall for him? What was there to like? He was almost afraid of anything and everything, he could barely stand up for himself, and even though he didn't have much of a choice, he didn't really like the fashion he wore. I mean loves the color red, white, and black. But he wasn't too crazy about the fur.

He may be Cruella De Vil's son, but that doesn't mean he has her same taste in fashion. It was his mother's choice to dress him like this. But one thing Carlos did lack was self-confidence. You could probably already tell that from everything you just read before.

But, when Ben came around, Carlos went to almost any length to try to impress him. On the field during a tourney game. Sometimes, he'll try to get Ben's attention in class, by getting an answer correct. It's like he wants his attention yet he doesn't want it.

There are a lot of things that Carlos loves about Ben, he loves how his brown hair falls over his forehead just a little and how it frames his face. He loves it when his eyes seem to just glow when he smiles or is excited about something. It's like you can see nothing but pure energy swimming around in his eyes. Does that sound right? Yeah it does..

He loves the fact the Ben was willing to give them such a chance even when they messed up, and how he defended and stood up for him and his friends in front of everyone at the Family Day party, something he could never do.

Just to put it in short terms, Carlos was crushing hard on Ben and what made it worse is that the boy he liked didn't even know it. It hurt to see him walk by him and give him a friendly wave. Sometimes Carlos would have to resist just to walk up to him and kiss him right on the lips not caring who saw. Yet, he would care and he does care. That's what keeps him from doing it.

It's so hard for him to not just give into his desires and just cave in to the feelings he know he has. But, he won't do it, he can't do it. He is starting to make a life here in Auradon and that last thing he wants to do is mess it up.

Not for his friends, not for Ben and especially…

Not for himself.

Carlos was out on a midnight walk with Dude. He couldn't sleep because it was one of those days. One of the days where he had to contain his feelings and not just let them free and run wild. It was during free period that Carlos was in the library studying for a test in his technology class.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _He was highlighting things in his notebook when he felt two hands suddenly grabs his shoulders and someone scream in his ear 'BOO!' causing him to shriek and fall out of his chair. As his vision return back to normal after hitting his head on the floor, he looked up at the figure who was crouching over in laughter._

" _Ben! What is wrong with you!" Carlos exclaimed._

" _Nothing. What's up with you?" Ben said after his laughing fit died down._

" _Oh I was just studying when some lunatic decided to scare the living daylights outta me!" Carlos said. Ben held out his hand. He looked at it before nodding his head no and turning away._

" _Oh come on! I'm sorry. Let me apologize by helping you up." Ben said._

" _It's your fault I'm down here anyway!" Carlos said._

" _Carlos, take my hand right now…" Ben said with a commanding tone that caused him to shiver a little. "Cold?" He asked._

" _Maybe…" Carlos muttered._

" _Then take my hand and let me help you up so you can put your jacket." Ben said._

" _No!" Carlos said in a childish voice crossing his arms and turning his back to him._

" _Carlos..." Ben warned. But alas, he didn't listen and continued to sit on the floor, smiling to himself. "One…" Ben counted. Carlos rolled his eyes. He couldn't be serious._

" _Two…" Now Carlos was getting a little nervous. It was obvious Ben was stronger than Carlos so there was a lot more he could do to him then Carlos could do to Ben. Yet, Carlos remained in his position, not giving into Ben's childish game._

" _Three." Carlos sat there a second hearing nothing but silence. Then he felt himself being lifted out of his sitting position, two hands under his shoulder like you would pick up a baby. Soon he was being held up in the air, his feet off the ground wiggling in Ben's arm trying to get him to put him down._

" _BEN! PUT ME DOWN!" Carlos yelled. Luckily, the part of the library they were in was empty so no one was around to shush them._

" _You should have just taken my hand like I told you to. Then you wouldn't need me to put you down." Carlos heard Ben say behind him. Carlos stopped wiggling and just stood there, well hung there, crossing his arms as Ben put him back in his seat. Carlos had a pouty face while Ben just took the seat next to him. "Oh come on! Don't get that pouty face. Get a happy face._

 _Carlos just sat there still pouting with his arms crossed. He refused to look at Ben for making him feel like a child, even though he was sorta acting like one. He felt hand on his right cheek, turning his face to look at the owner of the hand. "I'm sorry." Ben said._

 _Carlos just stared into his greenish-brown eyes as they just continued to look at each other taking in each other's features. Carlos let his arms uncross as he melted into the warm touch of Ben's hand. His hand felt so soft as if he literally bathed it in baby lotion._

 _He leaned his head into Ben's hand, feeling a warmth rush over his body. "I forgive you…" Carlos replied._

* * *

Eventually, like two seconds later, Carlos realizing that his feelings were starting to surface. He ripped his hand from Ben's hand and grabbed his things, telling Ben he had to go feed Dude.

He knew he shouldn't have let Ben touch him like that but he couldn't help it. His touch was intoxicating to him. It was like finding your perfect drink. Once you took a sip, you just had to have more and more. But in this situation, he couldn't have more than a drop…

Carlos was walking down the path with Dude by his side. Dude knew that Carlos was upset, as he was rubbing against his leg whimpering trying to comfort him. Carlos smiled warmly at Dude, picking him up and petting him on the head.

"Thanks bud." Carlos said. Dude was the only living thing Carlos told everything to. Carlos knew he understood him and it was just an outlet for him. It helped him get his feelings out and not have to keep his feelings bottle up inside in a way. It was different than telling it to an actual human being but it was something.

As Carlos set Dude back down getting ready to turn back around and head back to the school, he heard a twig snap. He didn't think much of it until he heard it again. He started to get a little nervous, picking up speed a little until he heard another one snap.

He started to move into a slow jog until he started hearing the crushing of leaves signaling someone was walking towards him. He let himself into a full sprint, Dude not far behind. He was almost back to the clearing that led to the tourney field until he saw something reach out and wrap around his mouth, pulling him back.

He let out a muffled scream as another arm reached out and grabbed his arm holding him in place. He was trying to rip the hand off his mouth. He was scared shitless until the mysterious person whispered in his ear. "Boo…" Carlos eyes went wide as frying pans as he turned around to look at the owner of the voice, it belonging to none other than Ben. That boy was gonna scare him so much to the point where he may consider not leaving his room anymore.

"BENJAMIN ADAMS! YOU SCARED ME NEARLY HALF TO DEATH! NO ACTUALLY FUCK THAT! YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH THEN BACK TO LIFE THEN DEATH AGAIN!" Carlos screamed at Ben. He has never been more afraid in his life and that's saying something because he comes from a place where it is nothing but villains and none of them have heard of a street lamp. A working streetlamp. That just made it even creepier.

Ben was doubled over clutching his stomach laughing. If Carlos wasn't trying to calm his heartbeat down, he wouldn't have thought twice about pushing him over. Once Ben finally got over his case of the giggles and was able to stand up straight, he punched him in his chest, which didn't do much but he was angry!

"Um ow?…what was that for?" Ben said.

"For scaring the shit out of me twice today! Do you have a thing for terrorizing me!" Carlos exclaimed.

"It's more of a hobby." Ben said with a smirk. Carlos just rolled his eyes at him. It was then he noticed that Ben was in a tank top with the schools colors on them showing off his muscular arms which caused him to stare and almost drool. "Carlos?" Ben said snapping him out of my trance.

Once Carlos remembered where he was, he crossed his arms and pouted. "What?" He said in a sort of angry tone.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Ben asked.

"I could ask you the same…" Carlos retorted. Ben arched one of his eyebrows at him as he crossed his arms mimicking Carlos, although his arms flexing almost throwing Carlos off but he looked up before he started to stare.

"Oh so we're gonna play like that now?" Ben said.

"Play like what?" Carlos said trying to act cool but he was sporting a might blush. He was so happy it was night because you really couldn't see it.

Ben walked up to him, staring down at him while Carlos just stared back him with the same intensity. They both just stood there staring at each other with their arms crossed while Dude just sat in-between them moving his head back and forth staring up at the two.

"Carlos…" Ben warned.

"Yes…" He replied a little shy but still.

Ben smirked at him. "Tell me what you were doing out here." Ben said.

"Um no reason…" Carlos said getting flustered. Most times, just standing by Ben would make him get nervous and shy.

"One…" Ben said.

' _Not again!'_ Carlos thought! He had to do something before Ben got to three.

"Two…"

' _Damn it! Do something Carlos!'_

"Three…" Ben said.

"Oh would you look at the time! Better get to bed!" Carlos exclaimed before ducking Ben's hand that was reaching for his side. _'Ben was going to tickle me! Oh that is so cruel!'_ Carlos took off down the path, Dude running after him.

Ben just stood there grinning as he started his walk back towards the school…

* * *

 **There is chapter one for you guys!**

 **Alright next chapter you'll hear things more from Ben's point of view. It will still be third person, but it'll be more focused on his thoughts like this chapter was.**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think and what you hope or think you might see!**

 **~~Goldenflame14~~**


	2. Major Slip Up

**Hey guys! Ready for chapter two!**

 **Alright so last chapter you saw more of Carlos' side of the story. Now we get to see more of what is going on with Ben! Get ready because this is when things start setting off!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Major Slip Up**_

While walking back towards his dorm after his encounter with Carlos, he was thinking of how funny it was to scare the crap out of Carlos. While he knew that the white-haired boy was very jumpy and got frightened easily, he couldn't help it.

When an opportunity presents itself, you take it no questions asked. Unless it something that could get you into trouble but other than that you take it.

Ben was thinking about when they were in the library and Carlos was acting like a five-year old after he scared him out of his chair. The way his hands felt on Carlos cheek still burned on his hand as if he could still feel Carlos in his palm.

Yes it was true. Ben was head over heels for the son of Cruella De Vil. He realized it after their first moment in the forest when Carlos got over his fear of dogs. The way he stared at the dog in amazement when he realized it wasn't trying to rip his heart out had Ben staring at him with nothing but affection.

He loved the way Carlos eyes seem to light up every time Dude jumped into his arms and the way he would smile while playing with Dude. He would never tell him this, but sometimes Ben would watch Carlos while he played with the dog.

He was just stunned at the fact that someone who feared some of the most loving animals in the entire world could change his opinion so fast after one little lick on the cheek.

There were a lot of things he loved about Carlos, but yet, there were a lot of things he didn't know about him. He wanted to know things like how was his life back on the Isle, things that made him happy and just little details because with every new thing he learned about him, the more he fell for him.

But that should have been the exact reason he should have not been trying to get to know Carlos because it would ultimately just hurt himself in the end.

Ben knew that he really truly couldn't express his feelings for Carlos because he didn't know if Carlos had felt the same. That's why he knew that he couldn't go through a relationship with Mal and he was so glad she felt the same way.

To be honest, Ben had never really truly loved Mal. Yes, he was under the spell that Mal had put in that cookie that made him fall in love with her but that spell was history as soon as he stepped into the Enchanted Lake.

The Enchanted Lake was the only thing in the entire universe that could break any spell or curse without having to go through a list of ingredients or curing it with another spell. It was true that they say True Love's kiss is the most powerful magic there is, but the power of the Enchanted Lake was right below that.

But, there was a catch to using the Enchanted Lake. To use the power of the Enchanted Lake, you had to have nothing but goodness in your heart, you had to come with good intentions…You would not believe how many people would come to the lake just to try to get a spell broken off a book so they could cheat for answers on a test... and there was one last thing that you needed.

You needed to be open to the idea of the lake curing you as the lake was open to the idea of letting itself cure you. It sounds weird but it will better be understood once you see it in action.

After Ben had taken a swim in the Enchanted Lake and the spell worn off, he remembered everything that happened and that's how he knew he was under a love potion. It made him suspicious of the four descendants as if they were up to something.

He remembered how they all seem to surround him after he took a bite of the cookie wondering if he felt any different. So when he realized they were up to something, he decided to keep up the act so he could find out what they were up to.

He was glad he did because it all turned out well in the end didn't it. Everybody got what they wanted. Except for Ben, because he didn't get the guy he truly wanted.

The whole time Ben was pretending to be in love with Mal, a part of him was actually doing it to get close to Carlos. No one knew but him but after how his relationship with Audrey ended and the spell was broken, it was Carlos who Ben had wanted to ride in the carriage with him during his coronation.

But he couldn't have that because that would mean having to admit his feelings for the brown-eyed boy and that was something he just couldn't let happen.

When Ben finally reached his dorm room, he walked in after shutting and locking the door. He stripped of his shirt and crawled into his bed. Yeah he really only slept with pants on, sometimes only in his underwear.

He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his camera roll with pictures of him and his friends which included the four descendants. He found one picture of Carlos that always made him smile. It was a picture of them at the swimming pool the day Dude managed to get Carlos in the water.

Carlos didn't want to swim because he was afraid he would sink. Ben was trying to convince him that he would be fine but he seemed to not be listening because it always seemed like he was staring at something other than my face. Shoot, he thought for a minute that Carlos was staring at his chest.

But that was wishful thinking.

Carlos said the most they would get him into the pool was his ankles. Dude was sitting behind Carlos staring at him with his head tilted. That's when he took it upon himself to sprint up behind Carlos and jump on his back effectively pushing him into the pool. Mal had managed to capture the picture with the new phone Ben had supplied her along with the other descendants as a thank you for saving the kingdom.

She caught him just as he was falling in. He stared at the picture with a smile before locking his phone and letting his eyes close, slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Ben woke up to the sound of his phone ringing off the hook. He groaned as he shut off his alarm and got out of bed. He looked at his bedside clock as he saw it was 10:47am. He was glad it was Saturday which meant no classes. He looked around his dorm which felt more like his bedroom at his castle.

It was fairly large, a king-sized bed in the middle with two windows on opposite sides of the bed. He had a TV with a video game set like an Xbox One and Wii U and other things along with a desk where his computer sat. The room was painted a royal blue and the floor was a dark-brown hardwood floor which also had a big carpet covering over it.

He didn't really like the room at first because he didn't want to be treated special because of his status. He wanted to live like any other student when it came to school, but the school and his parents felt differently about that.

He got out of bed and went to his closet to pick out his attire for the day. He didn't feel like getting dressed up so he chose some nice khaki shorts with a gold t-shirt with the school mascot on the front. He chose a blue hoodie to put over it and some blue and golden shoes.

If you didn't already know, Blue and gold were his favorite colors.

He walked into his bathroom stripping to his birthday suit and starting a shower. One thing he was happy about was every room came with their own bathroom so he didn't feel bad about that.

He took a shower, making sure to wash his hair. After he was done with that, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, stepping out and remembering to brush his teeth.

He walked into his room and dried off, lathered himself with some lotion, he hated having his skin feel so dried up. He grabbed a pair of underwear and black beater slipping them on before slipping on the rest of his attire.

Once he was ready he made sure to grab his phone, keys, and wallet before exiting his room and locking his door, heading down to breakfast. He walked down to the school's cafeteria which was basically the castle's dining room.

When he walked in, he spotted Carlos sitting by himself looking rather lonely. He started to walk over until his path was blocked by a certain brunette…Any guesses?

"Hi Benny-boo!" Audrey exclaimed trying to wrap her arms around Ben's neck. Ben slightly stepped to the side, ducking her hug. She looked visibly upset at him as he would have expected her to.

"Um hello Audrey." Ben said awkwardly.

"What's wrong Benny-Boo?" Audrey tried to give him another hug but he slightly held his arms out declining the hug.

"Um, Audrey, if you have forgotten, we're not dating anymore so you can't call me 'Benny-Boo' anymore. Plus, what happened to Jay?" He tried to move to the other side so he could make his escape.

"Oh that thing with the Jafar boy? That was a little spur of the moment. Nothing special. It just made me realize that the only man meant for me is you so I'm willing to give you another chance." She tried to grab his hand but he quickly moved it behind his back.

"Um thanks Audrey but no thanks." Ben said.

"Why? I don't understand, I thought you would be happy to get back together with me after you and Mal called it quits." Audrey started to get a little angry at the fact that she was possibly getting rejected.

"Just because me and Mal didn't work out doesn't mean I automatically want to run back to you Audrey. Besides, I um l-like someone…else." She seemed taken aback by this.

"What do you mean you like someone else? Are you rejecting me?" Audrey face was starting to turn red in an embarrassment and anger signaling his cue to go.

"Sorry Audrey, I gotta go." Ben quickly ducked around Audrey before she had the chance to stop him. She tried to grab his wrist but he pulled away just in time, walking away to go join Carlos who was very happy to see him.

"Hey Ben!" Carlos said as he sat down next to him.

"Hey Carlos, why are you sitting here all alone?" Ben asked.

"Oh, Jay is still sleeping and Mal and Evie I think had to go speak to Fairy Godmother about something. So here I am all alone..." Carlos said while eating a piece of bacon. "Hey what were you and Miss Thinks 'She's all that' talking about?" Carlos made a gesture to Audrey who was few table over looking at them with a heated stare.

"Oh nothing. Just her inflated ego thinking I wanted to get back with her." Ben said looking back at Audrey before turning back to Carlos. "Hey, you want to go take a walk around the forest?" Ben asked.

Carlos looked uncertain. Alone with Ben? In the forest, where no one could see or hear them? He wasn't too sure about that idea. "Um, I'm not really sure." Carlos said.

Ben arched his eyebrow at him. "Why not? Are you afraid I'm gonna scare you again?" Ben said while Carlos face just heated up with a blush.

"Hey, I'm still upset with you about that!" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Fine, I'm sorry. I promise I won't do anything to terrorize you…much." Ben gave him one of his signature smiles that could make a witch melt just by looking at him.

"Yeah thanks but no thanks." He replied while picking at his food.

"Carlos, you are going to take a walk with me right now whether you want to or not." I noticed Carlos shiver from how firm my tone sounded. I remembered when we were in the library and I used the same tone to get him to take my hand and he had the exact same reaction. I filed that piece of information away for later use.

He seemed to get flustered as his face heated up. "Um, That's sou-unds n-nice B—Be-Ben, but I don't th—"

"Carlos, we're going, end of discussion." Ben cut him off. He grabbed his tray and walked over to the trash throwing it in.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that!" He said trying to grab his plate back but it was too late as it was garage food now.

"Yes you were. Now, be a good boy and follow me to the forest." Hearing Ben call him that caused Carlos to remember that day in the woods when he first got acquainted with dude and Ben called him a 'good boy.' It made him blush but he didn't have too much time to dwell on it as he was pulled away from the cafeteria, towards the entrance of the school.

"Ben! You're hurting my arm!"

* * *

Ben and Carlos were walking through the woods down the same path that Ben scared the crap out of Carlos. "Hey you never did tell me why you were walking down this path last night?' Ben said.

"Oh, Um, I just needed some fresh air."

"You know for a villain's kid, you sure are a bad liar." Ben laughed.

"What! What makes you think I'm lying?" Carlos exclaimed.

"Well for one, you sounded like you didn't believe you didn't believe yourself when you said it. Your voice got a little higher, plus every time you lie, the sides of your mouth twitch and you start playing with your fingers." Ben explained.

Carlos was amazed Ben knew all those things about him. Not even Mal, Jay, or Evie knew that about him. That was yet another thing he was able to keep from his friends. "Wow, how did you know that? My friends didn't even know that about me. My mother could pick up on my voice getting high but she never could figure out the twitching or finger playing." Carlos crossed his arms, arching one eyebrow at Ben.

"I just know things." Ben said with a smirk.

"Mmmhmm," Carlos looked at him while focusing his eyes back on the trail.

"So tell me the real reason why you were out here." Ben said.

"You tell me why you were out here."

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second."

"Carlos…"

Carlos heard the tone of Ben's voice and knew where this was leading. He started to get nervous but still stood his ground. "Yes?" He said a little shaky.

"Tell me why you were out here." Ben said with the commanding tone again.

"Not important." Carlos said while scratching the back of his neck.

' _Not important huh? Then why are you getting so flustered?'_ Ben thought. They stopped walking and Ben walked up to Carlos staring down at him. He tried his best to look anywhere else that wasn't Ben's face. Ben grabbed Carlos chin with his fingers, lifting his face to look at him. "If it's not important, then you should be able to tell me.

Carlos didn't respond as he just looked at the trees behind Ben. Ben looked down at him, as Carlos finally made eye contact with him. They stared at each other as Ben seemed to just get lost in his eyes.

They seemed to brighten from the light of the sun, looking more of a golden color than his usual brown. Carlos saw Ben's firm face and knew his defense was slipping fast.

Ben started to lean down, not knowing what he was doing, giving into his feelings that he had for Carlos. Carlos seemed to be doing the same thing, only he was leaning up.

As the last of both of their self-control slipped away, their lips met in an almost electric feeling kiss. Both could feel little sparks run through their body as they started to move their lips against each other's.

It was just as if time stopped and the forest faded away as it was just only them. They could still feel the little sparks between their lips and the overwhelming sensations running through their bodies. Ben started to slide his hands down, placing them at Carlos waist, holding him tight in his arms.

Carlos moved his hands from his sides and placed them against Ben's firm chest as he completely melted into the kiss.

If they could, they would have lasted in that moment forever, but they were both human and need air to live. They broke apart looking at one another. Ben's eyes seemed to be filled with affection and lust as they were a little darken.

Carlos's face might as well been the color of the apple that was used to kill Snow White. They both were breathing hard as Ben smiled down at Carlos. Carlos returned the smile until his thoughts were finally re-grouped together.

He let his feelings get the best of him. He couldn't believe it. He tried so hard and now Ben knew. He was almost ready to cry. He slightly pushed Ben away, breaking out of his grasp. "I'm sorry, I have to go…" Carlos said, his voice cracking before he ran back down the path.

"No Carlos wait!" Ben chased after him, not noticing the pair of heels that walked out of the trees.

Audrey walked out of the trees revealing herself to the light as she looked at the picture she just captured of Ben and Carlos.

' _Oh Ben, you will be mine and I will make sure of that. Even if I have to get rid of a few dog-lovers.'_ She thought as she started walking back towards the school.

* * *

Ben had lost Carlos when they reached the clearing. He called out to him, searched around the tourney field, even around the school. Carlos just didn't want to be found.

' _Fuck, I really messed this one up…'_ Ben thought as he started to walk back towards his dorm.

* * *

 **Ooooohhhhhh! They kissed and Audrey saw it! What do you think she is planning to do? How will things end up for Ben and Carlos? Chapter three will be up soon!**

 **Also, your gonna see a lot of things from the real world like so don't get shocked and say, "That shouldn't exist!"**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

 **~~Goldenflame14~~**


	3. This Chick Cookoo!

**Hey guys! Ready for chapter three!**

 **So Ben and Carlos kissed! Yes! But Carlos ran off and Audrey was spying on them! What's gonna happen next! So the last chapter didn't get as many reviews as I hoped it would so remember to leave a review and tell me what you think! Remember, the more the reviews the quicker the updates!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: This Chick Cookoo!**_

 _Last time on Silk Meets Fur…_

 _Ben started to lean down, not knowing what he was doing, giving into his feelings that he had for Carlos. Carlos seemed to be doing the same thing, only he was leaning up._

 _As the last of both of their self-control slipped away, their lips met in an almost electric feeling kiss. Both could feel little sparks run through their body as they started to move their lips against each other's._

 _He let his feelings get the best of him. He couldn't believe it. He tried so hard and now Ben knew. He was almost ready to cry. He slightly pushed Ben away, breaking out of his grasp. "I'm sorry, I have to go…" Carlos said before he ran back down the path._

" _No Carlos wait!" Ben chased after him, not noticing the pair of heels that walked out of the trees._

* * *

 _One hour later..._

"Hey, have you seen Carlos?" Ben asked yet another student who may have possibly seen Carlos. But as it turns out once again, no one has seen him.

After Carlos ran off back to the school, Ben chased after him, but somehow, Carlos managed to evade Ben and disappeared. Now Ben has been looking for him for over an hour.

He searched half of the school, the tourney field, his dorm, the kitchen…

Carlos sometimes likes to go on a chocolate raid.

Ben searched everywhere he may possibly be, but to no avail, Carlos just doesn't want to be found.

Ben plopped down onto one of the benches in the school yard as he took a deep breath. He ran his hand through his head as he tried to catch his breath.

How is it that the only boy at this school who is obsessed with the colors white, black, and red is invisible to the human eye? Not to mention that white hair that Ben adores. It reminds him of a light snowfall during the winter months.

The point is Carlos sticks out like a sore thumb, in a good way, but Ben just can't figure out how nobody has seen him.

He looked around watching the students walk by in their own little worlds, wondering where the heck Carlos was.

Ben had to get his thoughts together before he started searching again. He kissed Carlos. He put his lips against Carlos' lips. He just couldn't believe that he let himself do that.

But what he couldn't believe more was the fact that Carlos had kissed back! It was just so unexpected. Ben knows how he feels about Carlos, but is it possible that Carlos may return those feelings?

Ben raised his fingers to his lips, lightly placing his fingers against them. Carlos lips were there only an hour ago. All Ben knew was that he wanted to feel that again.

The kiss was mind-numbing. It felt like nothing but electricity running through their bodies. When Ben kissed Carlos, he knew at that moment that he liked Carlos. He wanted to just pick him up and hold him against him in his arms and never let him go.

He had to get his head straight, but he couldn't do that without talking to Carlos and finding out how Carlos felt about the whole thing.

Carlos did in-fact kiss him back. But maybe he was just doing it to be nice. But then why did he run off? Ben knows how he feels about Carlos, but is it possible that Carlos may return those feelings? He had to find Carlos and find out.

As he got up to resume his search, he heard the sound of heels clicking against the ground approaching him. "Hi Benny-boo!" He heard Audrey say. He groaned on the inside.

Couldn't this girl take a hint! He wasn't in to her and he probably, no scratch that, never will be into her. Did he have to spell it out for her in a song? Actually just saying that brought him back to that day at the tourney game when he 'professed his love' for Mal. He never felt more ridiculous…

"What do you want now Audrey?" He couldn't express any other emotion other than annoyance. He tried to make it sound nice but it was just impossible.

"What's wrong?" She tried to rub his arm but he flinched away, causing a mad expression to cross her face.

"Nothing, I'm just looking for someone."

"Oh well, who are you looking for, maybe I can help and while we look, we can talk." She suggested but it more like an order.

"Um no thanks, I can look by myself." Audrey crossed her arms showing her clear annoyance with the fact that she wasn't getting her way.

"Um Ben, that actually really wasn't a question. But, I'm flexible. We can talk right now." Ben tried to say something but she made sure he didn't get a word in as she continued her little rant. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Wow Audrey is apologizing for something? Is this real life? Is it snowing on the sun?

"I kind of surprised you with the getting back together. I should have waited till you had some food in your stomach." She said.

Ben just stared at her amused as he watched her try to explain how he apparently was surprised into getting back together with her. This girl was something else.

"It was really kind of sudden and now that I think you have time to think about it, I'm once again offering you the chance to get back together with me." Ben had to nearly suck back in a laugh that almost escaped his lips. This girl really was self-absorbed. "So now that's out of the way as I already know what your answer is, let go have lunch."

Audrey tried to grab his arm and pull him along with her but Ben wouldn't move for nothing. He stayed glued in the spot as Audrey just pulled even harder trying to get Ben to walk with her. "Benny-boo, what are you doing." Her voice got into the high-tone signaling she was getting frustrated.

"I'm not going to lunch with you." Ben said with a blank expression.

"What do you mean? But you're my boyfriend."

"I never said that. You said that."

"Yeah, but I thought-"

Ben cut her off. She's not getting any words in this time. Time for a taste of her own medicine. "Yeah, you THOUGHT! You didn't actually hear me, not that you would have let me, give an answer. You tried to decide for me as you always do and I'm not letting it happen again. I'm not getting back together with you."

Audrey's face was priceless…

"Ben Adams! How dare you reject me! Do you know who I am! Why I should—"Ben cut her off again.

"You should what? I'll tell you what you should do. You should move out of my way and move on. Move on Audrey, because I have! Now if you will excuse me…" Ben walked past her, but before he could get away, she grabbed his arm.

"Ben, where are you going?!" Audrey screeched. Everyone around them was starting to slow down their walking just to see the scene unfold between us. It was amusing to watch her practically throw herself at him.

"To go find Carlos." He said before yanking his arm out of her grip and walking off.

"BEN! DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME! GET BACK HERE! BEN!" Audrey screamed as Ben walked off laughing to himself.

He continued his walk until he spotted a head of white-hair a few feet in front of him walking to the dorms.

"CARLOS!"

* * *

' _How dare he!'_ Audrey thought to herself as she walked through the school on her way to her dorm. Everyone steered clear pf her fuming self and they were smart to because she would have probably knocked over anything and everything in her way.

' _Reject me? REJECT ME! Oh, Ben will see soon.'_ Audrey was stopped in her rage of thought as she heard a laugh beside her. She looked up to see the daughter of Maleficent and the Evil Queen laughing at her.

"Jeez Audrey? Did someone paint your cheeks with ketchup?" Mal laughed as Audrey just huffed and stalked off to her room. Mal and Evie bust out in a fit of laughter, everyone else laughing along with them.

' _Oh they'll be sorry! All of them! Especially Carlos! Forget those other lame villains. I'm taking down Carlos for good. Ben will be mine…'_ Audrey thought as she looked at her phone with the picture of Ben and Carlos kissing in the woods.

' _Carlos I'm coming for you…'_

* * *

Carlos' POV

"CARLOS!" I heard my name shout. That voice sounded all too familiar.

I turned around and my thoughts were confirmed as Ben ran up to me. Jeez, I managed to avoid him for an hour! I knew I shouldn't have left the storage closet. Is should have waited till curfew!

"Hey…" Ben said after he caught his breath.

"Hi…"

* * *

 **Well there is chapter 3 for you! I may have a surprise for you coming up so be ready!**

 **I'm sorry this took a while but I have been sentenced to my bed without a computer because I was sick! But I'm feeling better now so I had to get this out to you guys and stop the torture! PLEASE DON'T BIPPITY BOPPITY BOOP ME! IT WAS THE COLD'S FAULT! Just set the wand down and breathe….**

 **There is gonna be some serious moments between Ben and Carlos coming up. I have this story basically planned out in my head so get ready. And Audrey's out for blood. What do you think she is gonna do to Carlos?**

 **Find out in the next chapter! Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

 **~~Goldenflame14~~**


	4. Meant Something or Nothing?

**Hey guys! Time for chapter 4!**

 **Now prepare yourself for this because its gonna get intense between Ben and Carlos. Oh and Audrey is gonna get more vengeful. *Hides FGM's wand and other killing tools in a storage closest* Don't go in there. Those are my…bath essentials.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Meant Something or Nothing?**_

Carlos's POV

"Hi" I said as Ben slowly walked towards me. I stood there playing with my hands uncomfortably as Ben just stood in front of me staring down at me. Looking anywhere other than him, I suddenly took in interest in how the trees sway back and forth by the wind.

"Hey, can we talk?" Ben asked.

"Um about what?" Wow, that was a stupid thing to say. As if I already didn't know that he wanted to talk about it!

"C'mon Carlos don't act dumb…" Ben crossed his arms, arching an eyebrow at me.

"Acting dumb about what?" My voice got strangely high as I tried to lie my way out of this. Jeez if I lied like how I am now back on this on the Isle, I never would have made it to Auradon. Ben just gave me one of his looks that basically said I know you're lying.

"Look Carlos I know that you are avoiding me because of what happened in the woods."

Guilty…

"Maybe…" I was still rubbing my hands together trying to find some way out of this conversation. "Oh look it's almost time for curfew! Better get to bed! Bye Ben!" I ran past Ben making a break for the dorms.

For the first few second s of my escape it went ok, but it all went downhill when I felt Ben grip my arm spinning me back around. He gripped my arms holding me in place. Well, there goes my escape route.

"Ben, could you let me go! You're hurting my arms!"

"Carlos just talk to me! I know you felt something from that kiss. If I felt it, you had to feel it to. Just tell me you at least possibly return the feelings I have for you!" Wait what? Ben has feelings for me? Nope! Wrong! Incorrect! Terrible!

Someone is playing Is playing a prank on me! I'm not falling for it! "Ben just let me go. You don't have to keep acting! I don't wanna talk about this."

Ben gripped my arms tighter as he pulled me against him, letting go of my arms. Now in that moment I would have ran, But Ben felt so warm and comfortable that I forgot what I was trying to do for a moment. "Carlos just listen!"

He moved his arms and wrapped them around my back trapping me again. But then I heard something that was my escape route. It was the bell signaling curfew was in 30 minutes. When Ben was distracted enough, I pushed him off of me enough to turn around and run back to my dorm.

"Carlos wait!" I heard him running after me but I was already inside the school heading to my dorm. I unlocked the door, opening it and running in locking it. I let out a sigh of relief as I walked over to my bed and flopped down onto it.

I stared up at the ceiling as I replayed what just happened through my head again. Ben said he had feelings for me. But it had to be some stupid trick. But then again, that's not something Ben would do. Maybe he just felt sorry for me after I basically told him how I feel about him through that kiss.

I got up to change into some pajamas. I heard Dude waking up from his little bed in the corner as he ran up to me and jumped in my arms. He licked my face as I pet his head. "Aww thanks bud! At least I know you love me." I set Dude down as I went and grabbed some black shorts and a red t-shirt out of my drawer.

I went into the bathroom to change into my clothes. I brushed my teeth and washed my face then slipped into my sleepwear turning off the light in the bathroom. I realized that I hadn't fed Dude all day and that was why he keep biting at my ankle.

"Alright buddy, let's get you some food." He barked in response which I am guessing meant 'HELL YES!'

Looking back on that situation I realized how much I had changed. I went from a scared fearful guy who was afraid of dogs to less fearful in a way who now loves dogs. A lot of things can still freak me out but give me a break! I am still trying to get used to this place.

I looked down at Dude who was still trying to biting at my bare foot as I poured him so dog food into his bowl. Now, if this was the me from the Isle of the Lost, I would have completely lost my mind. I would have probably tore apart the room trying to get away from him.

Long story short, no one would have gotten any sleep that night.

As I finished pouring the rest of Dude's food, I took his other bowl into the bathroom and filled it up with fresh water. That's when I noticed how strangely quiet it was. By the time I would have walked through the door, I would have expected Jay to attack me with a series of headlocks.

I walked back into the room with Dude's food, looking around the room confirming my suspicions. Jay was not in here.

' _He must be mid-night training again on the field'_ I thought. I placed Dude's water bowl back down next to his food bowl.00000. I peeked into his bowl and saw that it was half gone! Jeez that dog could eat!

I just thought about how Dude has basically become my dog ever since that day in the forest. When Ben helped me get over my fear by letting me hold Dude. That da was still fresh in my head.

The way I clung to the tree for dear life. How fast I ran off the field when I saw Dude chasing me. How Dude stood against the tree staring up at me like I had lost my mind. Ben calling me a 'good boy.' Ben…

I knew my feelings for Ben were something that was not just gonna go away like a simple crush. I just knew that from the moment he fell out the limo with chocolate all over my lips.

Chocolate… That sounds delicious right now… Maybe one little trip down to the kitchen wouldn't be so bad.

I was broken out of my chocolate thought from a knock at the door. Is that Ben? Aw man he never gives up does he! I walked over to the door swinging it open.

"Look Ben, I really don't want to—"I looked up as I opened the door and it wasn't Ben. It was Audrey. Oh boy what did she want? "Audrey? What are you doing here?"

She had a sick smile on my face. The kind I would expect from someone on the Isle but not from someone from Auradon. She walked into my room looking around, silently judging my room.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Where is your little thief of a roommate?" Audrey said with a rude tone. Carlos started to hold his head down as he began to play with his hands. He heard Dude growling from her his corner, glaring at Audrey. I'm guessing because he sensed my distress.

"Um, he's not here, and he is not a thief anymore." I said weakly trying to defend my friend.

"Yeah whatever, I'm not here for him anyway. I'm here to talk to you." She said crossing her arms.

"Me? Why do you want to talk to me.." I said. Holding my arm with my hand as I held my head down, not looking up at her. Yeah, if you haven't figured it out yet, I really don't know how to stand up for myself. The only people who know about my shyness are Mal, Evie, and Jay.

"Stay away from Ben or you'll be sorry." I flinched at her words as horror struck in my heart. She knew about my feelings for Ben! No! That couldn't be possible!

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to act like I didn't understand.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I see the way you look at him. The longing stares. The way you get flustered around him. I know you want him and I'm here to tell you that it's not happening!" She said. I can't believe she knew all of that! Has she been watching me?!

The thought of Audrey knowing my deepest secret by simply watching my sickened me to my stomach. Dude knew I was getting upset so he started to bark at Audrey, basically screaming at her to get out. "Oh shut it you flea-bag!"

"Hey don't yell at him like that!" I yelled or at least tried to yell.

"Or what?!" She said looking back at me with a really scary glare!"

"Nothing…" I said cowering back down.

"That's what I thought. Oh and by the way. If somehow this conversation seems to slip your mind, here something I'm sure you don't want posted around the school." She pulled out her phone to reveal a picture of me and Ben kissing in the forest.

If I wasn't terrified before, check my heart rate in about like now…. It's beating so fast the doctors would say I have TOO much blood in my body. It felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Wh-Where did you get that?" I said.

"Doesn't matter, just know that if you don't stay away from Ben, this picture will be all over the school. Well I have made my point… Bye!" She said with a fake smile and wave as she left my room closing the door behind her.

I sat on my bed staring at the wall shocked. I couldn't believe Audrey was blackmailing me. Well actually I could believe that. But, knowing she had that against me. I already knew that if I told anybody that she blackmailed me that it would end up around the school so I couldn't tell my friends.

As I dreaded the thought of Audrey posting that picture throughout the entire school as I heard another knock at my door. OH what does she want now! Hasn't she already tortured me enough!

I walked over to the door opening it. "Look, I promise I will stay away from Ben just leave me—" I looked up to see it was in fact Audrey. It was in-fact Ben…

"Um why do you have to stay away from me." Ben asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just woke up and I guess I thought I was dreaming." I noticed Ben eyes travel over to my bed. I looked over and saw my bed was perfectly made. No sign that someone was sleeping there.

"Sleeping? Come on Carlos, you can do better than that." Ben laughed.

"Shut up…"Ben walked into the room wearing nothing but a beater and some shorts. I had to literally have a war with myself to keep my blush down. "Um what are you doing? I have to go to bed and Jay will be back any minute."

"Um, I never got the chance to talk to you about what happened between us in the forest." I should have known.

"Um, we can talk about this tomorrow. I really need to go to bed and Jay's gonna be ba—"

"Jay is busy down at the field practicing his offense strikes. We both know he'll be all night."

"Ben, look what happen between us was a mistake! I shouldn't have let you kiss me so let's just forget about it ok!"

"No Carlos, I don't wanna forget it! You and I both know that wasn't any ordinary kiss! You felt something and you know it!" Ben walked up to me getting in my personal bubble. Not that I mind…

The brown-haired King started to back me up, eventually trapping me between him and the bed making all attempts of escape non-existent, "Ben, could you give me a little space?" I finally looked up at Ben noticing his green eyes start to darken in color.

"I'm sorry Carlos, nut you know that kiss meant something and I won't let you try to trick yourself into believing it was a mistake."

I tried to push Ben off of me so I could get enough room to run, "Ben, just look at you. You're trying to base something off one kiss! My first kiss to add to that! So I don't know what that means! But I do know that whatever you are trying to prove is not worth proving so just do you and me both a favor and move out my way!" I finally managed to push Ben back a little, using that little advantage to make a run for it.

I got about six inches away from the bed until I felt a hand grab my right arm, gripping it tight and pulling me back. The hand yanked me around, spinning my body until I was once again facing Ben, his grip still tight on my arm.

He moved his free hand to the back of my head before I could move again, pulling my head forward as he leaned his head won smashing our lips together in a hot kiss. There were those feelings again…

My entire body went numb, my arms lost all their fight in them and just dangled at my sides. My legs felt like jelly and if Ben hadn't moved his arm that was holding my arm around my waist, I would have fallen to the ground, unable to move.

It would have been a life alert commercial come to life…

It took me a second to react to what just happened but when I did, I almost forgot who I was. The only thing I could feel at that moment was Ben's lips against mine, claiming my mouth as if he owned them.

It sounds cliché which it is, but it felt like we were the only two people in the entire universe. I completely washed out the video game console making all these noises that couldn't identify because… because… because… what was I talking about again?

My arms moved their way up and around Ben's neck, locking together and pulling his head even more into mine, deepening the kiss. "So does this still mean nothing to you?" Ben mumbled in-between kisses.

My cheeks were probably as red as a rose petal, "I-don't know anymore." He chuckled as he kissed me again even harder than the last time. He broke away from the kiss, slowly moving down past my chin to the base of my neck, leaving light kisses.

Eyes shut tight, cheeks flushed and red, my stomach feeling all tingly, and only to add the slight pain/pleasure of the little nips at my skin on my neck from Ben. "B-Ben…" I moaned, while Ben moved his hands to the base of my t-shirt, running his hand under.

Humming against my neck, rubbing his over my hot skin under my shirt, groping at my hard chest while twisting and tugging with my small hard nipples. I threw my head back, moving one of my hands to run through his brown soft hair.

Ben's hands tugged at the bottom of my shirt, pulling it up, "B-Ben wait-"I tried to say before Ben completely pulled my shirt off, exposing my upper-half to the cool air. Ben with a lustful smile walked away to the door closing and locking it with a smirk.

I gulped as he walked back over to me, unbuttoning his shirt to the last button before pulling it off his body and flinging it to where my shirt lay upon the floor.

' _Help me…'_ I thought before I felt Ben wrap his arms around my waist, his hands on my ass as he lifted me up into the air.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! DON'T BLAST ME!**

 **Oh, it's getting hot between ben and Carlos. Audrey is such a bitch. Blast her, not me! Her, not me! Blast Audrey… Good! Blast me… You ain't getting a chapter 5!**

 **Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review! Tell me what you thought and what's gonna happen next!**

 **~~Goldenflame14~~**


	5. You Saw That?

**Hey guys! I'm back with the fifth chapter! Sorry it took an awhile but with school starting back soon, I have been really busy. But it doesn't start for another two weeks for me so I am giving you a chapter now! Get ready because it's going to get a little sexy in this chapter so I hope you're ready!** _ **You pervs… Make sure to leave a review!**_

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Flared Touch**_

' _Help me,'_ Was all Carlos could think while Ben dug his face into Carlos' neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses and bite marks across his creamy white skin. His legs were locked around Ben's waist as Ben held him in his arms carrying him in the middle of the room.

Ben started to move his lips back up Carlos' neck to his jaw and land them on his lips in a hot kiss. The son of Cruella had a moment of hesitation as he didn't know how to respond to this. This was something he had been dreaming of since he realized his feelings for Ben, but could he even call this Ben returning his feelings?

Was he just doing this because he felt bad for him, or maybe Ben really was gay or bisexual and he really did like him? But, then there is the possibility that of he is gay or bi, he is just trying to get into his pants and that it.

But it was getting more difficult for him to process his thought as he felt himself being lowered down onto the bed, Ben crawling over him.

The brown-haired king slightly glided his lips down Carlos' neck until he reached his shoulder which was still covered by his white t-shirt, annoying the emerald eyed teen.

Ben placed his hands at the bottom at Carlos' shirt, gliding them upward into his shirt and up his chest, the shirt traveling up with his hands.

The De Vil boy's resistance was faltering as he gave into advances. He ran his hands through the king's brown hair as he let out a moan of pleasure from Ben's nips at his earlobe.

He felt himself being pulled up slightly as Ben tugged his shirt upwards. He raised his arms, letting the shirt slip off his body and being thrown to the corner of the room.

Ben stared down at the white frosted hair boy, taking in his body, his hunger and desire for him going far beyond what they were before. He leaned back over the villain and started to leave kisses over his shoulders, earning a few light moans in response.

Carlos ran his hands through Ben's hair as the said boy moved his kisses down his body stopping at one of his hard nipples. He lightly sucked on his right nipple while twisting the other with his hand.

Ben softly bit the small nub causing Carlos to lightly yelp in pain and pleasure. He came off the now raw red nipple taking pleasure in the fact that he was the cause of that and the many small blue marks on Carlos' neck.

He moved back up, coming eye to eye with the brown eyed boy beneath him. He took in his state, his dilated eyes, how his freckles seem to just multiply across his cheeks. They were like cells, splitting into new ones every second.

Ben leaned down and pressed his lips against the boy in another hot make out session, although this one was slower than the others, the two teens taking their time, soaking in all the feelings that came from the kiss. To both of the boys, it felt as if someone had started a fire across their lips.

The kiss itself was hot, but the feelings that came with it made it fell as if someone took a lighter and stuck it between their lips whenever they connected. Any part of one of their body that connected with the other felt like that.

The fact that Ben's whole body was pressed entirely against Carlos' made said boy feel like he was standing inside a sauna.

Carlos's hands traveled down the boy's back, landing at the bottom of his black beater. He started to pull it up, at the same time feeling Ben attempting to pull down his pants. Both of them were almost successful pulling each other's clothes off until the door swung open.

"Hey Carlos, have you seen—OH MY LORD!" They heard Evie scream. Ben immediately jumped off Carlos, blushing madly while Carlos scrambled to pull his shirt on. He stood next to Ben as Evie just stared at them shocked. "Um, I'm j-just gonna head back to my room. L-later guys…"

Evie quickly ran out the room closing the door behind her. Neither Ben or Carlos dared to chase after her, knowing it would be pointless to. "Um, I'm just gonna go." Ben said.

Carlos watched as Ben left his room, silently closing his door. He stared at it for a few minutes before he plopped down onto his bed. Dude leaped up onto his lap, nudging his head at Carlos' hand, signaling he wanted to be petted.

In other words, Dude was saying 'Pet me bitch!'

The white-haired boy looked down at his dog, watching him try to pry his hand off his thigh with his nose. "You know sometimes, I could be petted to."

* * *

Evie ran into her room, slamming the door shut, slight scaring Mal. She turned around and pressed her back against the way, still wide eyed at what she just witnessed.

"What's up with you?" Mal asked.

Evie just looked at her before walking over to her bed and getting under her covers, "I've seen things Mal, things that I need to sleep on."

Mal looked at her blue-haired friend in confusion, weirded out by her behavior, "Ok…" She said before placing her sketchbook on her nightstand and turning off her light. "Goodnight" She said before closing her eyes.

She heard a mumbled 'night' in return before it was dead silent again. She wondered why the make-up obsessed princess was acting so weird.

' _I blame the water from the drinking fountains.'_ Mal thought before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

Carlos was sitting outside at one of the lunch tables, studying his notes for his math class. He was doing two-step equations when he heard to feat sit down next to him. He looked up to see Evie, looking as radiant as ever, not that she isn't any other day.

That girl spends 20 minutes alone on her eyes when it comes to getting ready.

"Hey Carlos," Evie said while opening up a bottle of apple juice.

The irony…

"Hey Evie." The dog-lover managed out, not being able to meet her eye to eye.

"Hey Carlos. How are you? How was your night?" Evie replied obviously teasing.

Once the shock had passed over, and it really only just recently passed over. Like about the time Evie saw Carlos sitting over here and decided to talk to him.

"I'm fine. Um, and I am pretty sure how you know my 'night' went" The white haired villain replied, putting air quotes around night.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't. What I do know is that you seem to be very fond of our dear King Ben." Evie said with a smirk. She stared Carlos down, waiting for an answer. Carlos The son of Cruella just looked back at his friend, trying to find a way out of this situation, but knowing Evie, that wasn't possible.

So he just gave her a slight sheepish nod, and in return he received a high pitched squeal of delight. "Oh I knew it! Finally, I have been waiting for this to happen forever but knowing you, I'd thought it would never happen but it did! OMG, you need a ship name! Hmm… maybe Barlos? Cen? Cenlos? "

"Woah woah woah! What do you mean you knew?" Carlos was shocked more than anything right now. Evie knew all along? Then why did she never say anything?

"Of course I knew! You may not know this, but you aren't so subtle when you stare at Ben, or as you might put it, a glance that's just naturally longer than others." Carlos could feel his cheeks turn red like a Christmas bulb.

"Well, then why didn't you say anything?" Carlos asked.

"Because I knew that you weren't ready for everyone to know, and trust me, it was like hell for me to not say anything. But, I knew that it wasn't my place to tell so I waited, and not that I know my suspicions weren't wrong, I can proudly see the era of Benlos has begun!" She exclaimed.

Carlos looked at her, not knowing what the heck she was talking about, "Benlos? What is a Benlos?"

"Do I need to explain everything Carlos? I thought you and me were supposed to be the smart ones?!" Carlos still looked at her with a confused expression. "Ugh, take Ben's name and your name and put them together, and you get Benlos. See? Ben and Carlos equals Benlos!

"Oh… Well, look just promise me you won't tell anyone ok. I am not sure how this will even work out and I doubt it even will." Carlos' mind went back to last night and Audrey's threat. He couldn't risk anything and he didn't even know if Ben would be willing to try anything with him.

"Dang it, I thought after last night that I wouldn't have to keep it a secret anymore. But, if it's what you want, I'll do it." Evie said. Carlos smiled and leaned over to give her a hug.

With friends like Evie, he almost forgot why he was so scared of having a relationship with Ben. But, even with that, there were still so many things that could go wrong. For one thing, Audrey and her leverage over him, would the kingdom accept being led by a gay man?

There were so many things that Carlos had to worry about that it made the thought of a relationship with Ben terrifying to the white haired boy. Shoot, things on the Isle were far less complicated there then they were here. On the Isle, all he had to worry about was how he was gonna eat dinner and how to avoid his crazy mother.

The whole for him coming and _staying_ in The United States of Auradon was to get away from his problems on the Isle… and to steal a wand but the past is the past.

But all it seemed like is that his problems just seemed to multiply. But who knows, maybe things will get easier as time goes by.

Oh who was he kidding, things never get easier, and they just seem to get crazier and crazier.

He was a De Vil after all, and nothing but craziness happened to a De Vil. Just ask his mother...

* * *

 **All right! There is chapter 5. Chapter 6 is coming soon. I know it was a bit shorter than the others but don't worry, that won't be frequent.**

 **Now, I will have to warn you guys, since school is more than a week away from me, it will be a lot harder for me to update. Between school and this program I am in after school, I will be extremely busy but it's not all bad news. I will be getting a new laptop soon, it's gonna be a MacBook!**

 ***Has giant sparkly eyes with a rat smile like an anime character holding my head with my hands while looking at a floating MacBook and very faintly saying YAS***

 **Yas, yas, yas, yas ya- Oh sorry, what was I talking about again?**

 **When I get my Mac, I will be back to updating like I usually do so it won't be long! So what do you think is gonna happen in chapter 6! Let me know in a review! See ya at chapter 6!**

 **~~Goldenflame14~~**


	6. Mal A Therapist?

**Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 6 of SMF! So last time, Ben and Carlos were really getting it on when Evie decided to walk in on their moment. Oh and for any confusion, I might have said the door was locked, but Evie comes from the Isle, do you really think she doesn't know how to pick a lock? So get ready because things are going to really start kicking off. Now there is a time jump in here so let's not get confused! On with the chapter!**

 **ENJOY!**

 _ **Or else…**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Mal A Therapist?**_

A week…

A whole freaking week has gone by and Ben hasn't seen Carlos since what happened in his bedroom. While at first, he had to admit that part of him was staying away from Carlos himself for maybe a day and a half. But, that was only because he didn't want risk running into Evie, but after overhearing the conversation that next day, he knew that he needed to talk him.

Ben tried everything to at least get near Carlos, but said boy seemed to try twice as harder to avoid all the King's attempts. He would try to catch him during class periods, it helped that they were lab partners, but it didn't help that it was a group of three.

You can't exactly talk about how you made out in your bed and your friend caught you in front of someone. Ben's didn't even want to think about that idea.

He tried to talk to him in-between class, during tourney practice, lunch, breakfast, after school, he tried everything! But yet, Carlos seemed to evade all of that just so he wouldn't have to talk to Ben.

Ben didn't understand why Carlos didn't want to talk. I mean they both kissed, Carlos returned the kiss, and the thing that happened in Carlos' room. It meant something, right?

Carlos wouldn't have kissed him back if he didn't feel the same way. This was all too much! Ben couldn't figure this out on his own. That is why he had to find Carlos so they could figure out what it meant together and determine where to go on from there.

* * *

Ben sat down at the lunch table picking at his food, not really in the mood to eat. It was yet another failed attempt at trying to talk to Carlos. Ben was walking out of the lunch line with his tray in place getting ready to sit down when he noticed Carlos sitting in the corner of the room by himself.

He was about to walk over there and sit with him before Carlos could notice him, but that plan was unsuccessful. Before Ben could even get a foot closer to the table before Carlos saw him coming out of the corner of his eyes.

The young King tried to stop him but you can only do so much when you're holding a tray of food. By the time Ben got to the table, Carlos was already halfway down the hallway that leads to the dining room.

He was too busy into his daydream to notice the sound of a tray smashing against the table as a certain purple haired villain sat down in front of him.

"What does a girl gotta to do to get some strawberries?! I thought everyone here was supposed to be generous, not stingy! If I wanted stingy, I would have stayed on the Isle!" Mal exclaimed in anger.

Ben looked to up to see a fuming Mal, face red as the food she was craving. Ben has been thinking lately that maybe he should have reconsidered the meal choice he chose for that picnic he took her to during the villains first month here.

"Well, can you blame them? You did nearly wipe out their whole stock of strawberries in two days' time!" Ben laughed.

"Then they should have ordered more then! And if you didn't notice, food on the island wasn't exactly what you call 'gourmet.' Heck, it was barely edible…" It was that kind of stuff that made Ben feel more better each and every day about his proclamation to bring the four villains from their Isle to the USA.

If you didn't know, USA stands for United States of Auradon. Whatever you heard about them ripping it off the Americans, its lies. ALL LIES!

They're counties both just happen to start with the letter 'A' and they chose the same abbreviation. Nothing stolen…

Ben knew that the four descendants had it rough on the Isle. But after bring them here and hearing some of their stories from their lives back on the Island, his primal thoughts were nowhere near as bad as what he heard.

It ranged all the way from starvation to abuse. But what did he expect? Villains didn't exactly know how to love. They thought it was weak and powerless, but they didn't know that it was the one thing that was their weakness, not their opponents.

But at all of them, he knew that Carlos received the worst. Jafar didn't care what happened to his boy as long as he brought him valuables to sell at his store.

The Evil Queen always made sure her daughter stayed beautiful but the most Evie received was being taught how she was to do nothing but serve a man. That as long as she was pretty, she could clean and cook, she could land herself a prince.

Mal probably had it the easiest of the four. All Maleficent ever did was try to train her daughter to become the next Mistress of Evil and continue her legacy. But where did that end her up at. Oh yeah, a lizard that sat in her daughter's bedroom until she could learn how to love.

But Carlos, he had it the hardest. Cruella did nothing but treat him like a servant. Always cleaning her furs, tidying up the house even though no matter what he did, it still looked at mess.

Everyone knew Cruella wasn't the most calm of all villains, and by that, everyone knew she was just downright crazy. She wasn't crazy to the point where she was talking to someone when there was no one in the room or seeing things that nobody else could see.

If she was doing that type of stuff, do you really think Carlos would have stayed as long as he did with his mother? Ben was surprised he stayed anyway with how she treated him.

If Carlos even messed her fur up as far as pulling one strand of fur off her coats, she would have slapped him until his cheeks were as red as the apple that killed Snow White.

Cruella just didn't know how to express any type of motherly love for her only son. The only thing she knew was how to shout, give orders, drive people nuts and belittle them, and that's what made Carlos who he is today.

Staying with Cruella only caused him to become the shy, rightful, non-confident boy he is now. It got slightly better after Carlos moved to Auradon and it got even more better when he established a relationship with Dude. Shoot, Dude is practically Carlos' dog now.

No literally, seeing how much Carlos and Dude connect, Fairy Godmother made Carlos Dude's rightful owner. He is still the campus mutt, but anything that happens with Dude has to go through Fairy Godmother and Carlos now.

Ben knew that Carlos was happy with Dude and slowly getting more and more adjusted to living in Auradon and away from his mother, but he wanted to help him completely get adjusted.

He wanted to be the person who got Carlos to be more confident and love himself for who he is. He wanted to help the boy learn how to defend himself and teach him that not everything is gonna hurt him.

There was a lot of things Ben wanted to be to Carlos, but the one thing he knew he wanted out of everything else, was to be the one to show Carlos complete and utter true love, and not just as a friend.

"Well, I'm sure they'll give you some strawberries, after they make sure they have enough to sustain your appetite." Ben said after coming out of his thoughts once again.

"They better, so what's up with you? Before I came over here, you look like you were thinking about some deep shit." Ben winced at Mal's use of language. He knew that it wasn't really frowned upon where they came from but here, you could be sentenced to suspension just for using the word 'dang.'

Not literally but it was very much possible. Of course it was of the rules that was more relaxed than any of the other rules but still, the punishment was heavy if you ever got in trouble for it.

"Um nothing really, just some King stuff. Nothing important." Ben said.

"Oh my god! Your sending us back! How could you!" Mal shrieked. Ben looked at her shocked.

"WHAT NO! OF COURSE NOT! I WOULD NE-"

"Chill Ben, I was just joking." Mal snickered.

"Oh sorry, I just don't want you guys thinking I will banish you guys back there just because you may make a simple mistake." Ben said.

Mal smiled to herself while taking a bite at her sandwich. _'Now I know we made a good choice in staying in Auradon.'_ Mal was very hesitant about her decision to stay in Auradon after the events at Ben's coronation.

Even though they defeated Maleficent and were treated better than they were before, it still didn't feel like home to them. Ben knew this as he had expected it. It's hard to leave the one and only home you have known for your whole life.

So to help out, Ben allowed some old friends of the villains to come and visit them, but the catch was, they had to stay under complete surveillance. Not Mal, Evie, Jay, or Carlos, just their friends from the Isle. Ben was also working on a project to get their old pets from the Isle back here, even though Mal didn't have one.

So Ben planned to adopt her one. That project was coming along, but at a very. You try tracking down three pets on an entire Island, without any real help from the locals. That stuff is hard!

But, Mal and the others slowly started to get used to living in Auradon. Life got a little easier as no one really heinous, manipulative, evil little devils…Not her words…

Mal was broken out of her thoughts when Ben let out a light cough, obviously trying to get her attention.

"Hey Mal, can I ask you a question?" Ben asked. Mal nodded her head signaling for him to continue. "Well, I just want to know, um, what do you do when you have deep feelings for one of your closest friends, but they refuse to acknowledge it, or they acknowledge it but they choose to ignore it?"

"Easy, I offer them a cookie." Mal smirked at her own little joke while Ben just chuckled.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Ben mocked.

'But seriously, whoever it is these feelings are for, and I think I have a good idea of who it is," The purple haired girl's smirk just grew even wider as she said that, Ben's eyes rising in suspicion. "I would just talk to them. Lay the cards down on the table and be upfront with them."

That made sense. But how was he supposed to do that if Carlos wouldn't even come near him, Well, how would you do that if the person you like doesn't even want to come within one foot of you?"

"Well, and bear with me because I am new to this stuff," She wasn't lying. "It usually means, and this is from my perspective, that the person actually does acknowledge their feelings but they don't want to accept them or something is holding them back from accepting them."

Wow, for someone who is 'new to this stuff,' she really is doing a good job.

"So what I would do is catch them when they least expect it. You have to make them talk to you, even if they don't want to." Mal said. Ben sat back in thought, contemplating what Mal said. It all made sense to him. Carlos could just be afraid of his feelings and he just doesn't want to accept him.

But Ben couldn't figure that out on his own, he had to follow what Mal said. He needed to talk to Carlos, whether he wanted to talk or not. "You know what Mal, you're right. I am going to talk to Ca…this person right now." Ben said walking away from the table glad he didn't actually say Carlos' name.

"Mal sat back in her seat watching Ben walk away towards what she presumed was Carlos' room. Even when she didn't know it, she knew it! Man she was good.

"I should become a therapist." Mal smiled to herself, but that smile quickly turned into an angry glare when she saw the lunch lady giving a student a bowl full of strawberries. "YOU DO HAVE STRAWBERRIES, GIMME SOME!" Mal yelled before jumping out of her seat and racing towards the counter.

* * *

Ben walked up to Carlos' door, getting ready to knock on it, but he hesitated. Was he sure he wanted to do this? What if Carlos refused all attempts to talk to him and just kicked him out. What if he let Carlos talk and just laughed in his face. This was all too much.

He was about to turn around and walk back to his dorm, but something overcame him. Ben thought about the possible idea of that if Ben didn't tell Carlos how he felt, Carlos' would end up going out with someone else.

He imagined them touching Carlos, taking him on dates, kissing him, holding hands, cuddling, sharing food, all of that together was enough to make Ben let out a low growl of jealousy under his breath. He raised his fist to the door and knocked on it, shouting out Carlos' name.

"Carlos! Carlos, open up! I need to talk to you!" Ben stood there for about a minute and nothing. He couldn't hear anybody moving on the other side, so he decided to in. He placed his hand on the knob and turned it slowly, relieved that it was unlocked.

He opened the door to the room and peeked his head in, seeing it completely empty. He didn't even see Dude. Carlos must be taking him on a walk. He walked inside and took a look around the room and called out for Carlos to see if maybe he was in there.

"Carlos? Carlos, are you in here?" He checked the bathroom, the closet, under the beds, behind the door. Carlos wasn't here. He looked over to see Carlos' completely neat made up bed, in contrast to Jay's very messy one.

Ben sat down on Carlos' bed, laying down and sniffing Carlos' scent on the sheets. It smelt of lavender and vanilla. Carlos completely fell in love with that scent when he first got her. So as a gift, Ben got him the whole set, from the lotion to the body wash, even the shampoo.

The brown-haired King just layed there in Carlos' bed, taking in all of his scent when he felt a lump under his shoulder. He leaned up and moved the covers slightly seeing it was Carlos's phone.

' _He must have left it here by mistake.'_ Ben thought as he held it in front of him. The good side of Ben just wanted to put it down and leave there without disrupting Carlos' privacy. But the mischievous noisy side wanted to peek in and see what lil ol' Carlos has been up to.

Long story short, the mischievous side won. When does it ever lose?

Ben put in the passcode to Carlos phone, and it was so simple. It was the date Carlos and Dude first connected. The day he called him 'good boy'

"What you been doing Carlos." Ben muttered to himself. He laughed at the pictures Carlos took of himself. It was official Carlos was a selfie manic.

He exited out of his gallery and went to his home screen, seeing he had a new message. Now he was pushing it, but the mischievous side was not giving up.

He opened the message and was a little confused by the sender.

' _Why would they be texting Carlos?'_ He scrolled up and saw the further messages, his anger slowly rising until he was oozing nothing but pure rage. He looked up towards the door before getting up and walking down the hall, leaving Carlos' door open but taking his phone with him.

* * *

 **Oh! So what do you think Ben saw! Hmm, guess you will have to wait to chapter 7. I'm such a hypocrite, I hate getting cliffhangers but I love giving them!**

 **So remember to leave a review and tell me what you think. Tell me what you might want to see happen in future chapters and you might see you're idea put it in. Who knows!**

 **Well see ya at chapter 7!**

 **~~Goldenflame14~~**


	7. Beastly

**Hey guys! So sorry about the long update but with school back in session, things have been crazy! So before I get into the story I just want to get a little announcement out to you guys. I do have a tumbler and it is about Ben and Carlos. BENLOS! You can find the latest statuses/updates to this story and other future Descendants stories. My name is goldenflame14, original…don't ya think?**

 **There is a tiny time jump in this chapter. Going from the afternoon to night around dinnertime as it's a big school and Ben is only one person looking for another person. Just know that.**

 **One more thing! I want to apologize for the heavy amount of numbers of grammar errors in chapter 6. I am planning to go back and fix them. I never proof-read that chapter so I apologize deeply! I will try to not let it happen again.**

 **Alright let's get into this story! Also quick warnings, the M-Rating is now in full effect from this point on. I hope your prepared…Hehe.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Beastly**_

Walking down the hall seething pure rage, the King looked up and down the messages that were sent to Carlos' phone and all he could think was how Carlos actually agreed with this. _The nerve of them! I can't believe this,_ Ben thought as he walked through the halls of Auradon Prep, one person set in mind.

Some of the students who walked passed the fuming emerald-eyed boy stopped to say hello, but as they saw the state of anger he was in, were quick to change their mind and keep moving.

Ben was a nice guy overall, it took a lot to get Ben worked up and make him get angry, but everyone has their limit, and let's not forget that he is the son of a former beast. So when every blue moon arises (And it's not much) Ben would get angry, the whole school, minus the few assholes, would steer clear of him.

The son of Belle and Beast was known to have a temper, where he got it from? Once again, son of a former beast, and said former beast kept some traits from his beastly self that were passed down to his son.

While the brown-haired King was very furious and angry, parts of him couldn't help to feel bad for Carlos' as where he stood in all this. If you haven't figured it out yet, you're about to find out now.

He was almost out the doors of the school when he spotted the person he was looking for heading towards the cafeteria. He followed after them at a quick pace until he finally ended up catching them at the door.

"What the hell is this?" Ben said pulling our Carlos' phone showing the text message conversation.

 _Audrey's_ eyes went wide when she recognized the conversation and was quick to become a stuttering mess. "B-Ben, l-et me e-expl-ain…"

Ben was quick to cut her off, "Actually don't explain Audrey! Just don't, because I get it! The way we broke up was messed up, really messed up! That hurt you and I could tell it hurt you. While it wasn't my fault for what happened, it was still wrong and you obviously still have not moved on! But just because you were hurting and jealous of Carlos did not in any way give you the right to blackmail him!" Ben was nearly yelling at Audrey.

People in the hallway were stopping on their way or from dinner to witness the argument between the children of Beast and Belle and Phillip and Aurora. The brown haired boy had noticed them but at this moment, he was too angry to care. However, Audrey did.

"But, Ben you don't understand…" The brunette tried to say yet Ben had more words for her.

"No I do understand! I understand that you are jealous, clingy, and somewhere in your mind, you think it's ok to hurt other people just because they hurt you. Well news flash it's not!"

While Ben was still ranting, the young princess began to notice even more students crowding around them and some pulling out their phones and recording them. She couldn't have this type of thing going around the school. It would just ruin her.

"Ben really, it's not that big of a deal…" Audrey said in an attempt to get Ben to calm down.

Apparently, it's Opposite Day…

"Not that big of a deal," Ben repeated, poking his tongue against his cheek. "Not that big of a deal?! You call this not that big of a deal?!" Ben yelled pulling out the phone and scrolling up the messages.

" _Look here you little fag, I hope you're still respecting our deal. Remember, you kiss, I send…"_ Some of the crowd-goers were whispering amongst themselves and Audrey knew they weren't saying nice things about her.

" _Why don't you just go back to the little dirt place you came from and leave our future king and my future husband alone."_ Audrey felt the heat rush to her cheeks as some of the kids were laughing at that comment.

" _Aww, does it hurt to feel rejected because you're not normal like everyone else? It should. I bet even your friends would dump you if they found out that you were a queer. And out of all people you choose Ben?! Talk about high hopes fag…"_ That one had the crowd gasping and some looking very shocked, surprised the daughter of Sleeping Beauty would say such horrible things.

Audrey didn't know what to say at that point, because Ben had just basically put her on blast in front of the entire school. She was 110% sure that videos of the argument that is taking place were already getting posted everywhere on social media.

The son of Beast and Belle just stood there still holding the phone in front of her face, not a doubt in her head that after today, nobody would ever treat her the same.

Audrey took one final glance at Ben and she couldn't read any other emotion on his face other than resentment and loathing. She felt the stares of the others student just waiting for her to say something so they could get that on camera to.

"Well," She heard the King say, drawing her attention away from her thoughts, "If you call this not a big deal, then something tells me your priorities are in a serious need of re-evaluation."

"Ben listen, I thought I was doing what was best for you—"

"You thought you were doing what was best for me! See that where you went wrong, you don't know what's best for me, because the only person who knows what's best for me is me!" Ben yelled.

It was at that very moment Audrey felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Looking back and hearing everything Ben was saying…more so yelling… at her made her realize how wrong she was.

She couldn't blame Carlos or anyone else but herself. She let her jealousy get the best of her and now she is paying for her actions. "B-Ben, I-I'm s-sorry," The brunette said choking on her quiet sobs.

"It too late for sorry, but I tell you what. You really want to prove you're sorry, then you have two choices. Get your jealousy in check and learn how to move on or find some new friends." The young King said.

Even though Audrey was shocked, she understood why he was doing this. Audrey had taken an all-time low and this was her karma. She had to make amends but before she could, she had some thinking to do.

The daughter of Phillip and Aurora looked back up as she heard Ben speaking again, "But until your choice is made, I want nothing to do with you." To say she was hurt was an understatement and she took that as her opportunity to make her leave.

She looked one more time at Ben seeing nothing but the pure anger and resentment in his usually kind eyes. She lowered her head in shame and walked away, leaving the fuming King there as she made her way to her room.

As she was halfway there, she heard someone stop in her front of her, blocking her path of travel. She looked up to see the face of Chad Charming, son of Prince Charming and Cinderella.

"What do you want Chad?" Her words coming out broken.

"I heard what happened and saw what happened between you and Ben. I just want you to know that it's not your fault. The damn villain will get what's coming to him and I'll make sure of it." Chad said thinking that would make her feel better.

She stared at him for a few seconds before she raised her arm up and smacked him across the face…hard. There was a big hand print on the side of his cheek as he just stared at her in shock.

She got in his face and gave him the coldest look the Daughter of Aurora could give, and it was something alright, "Chad I will say this once and I hope it gets to your one tiny brain cell. What Ben just said to me has made me realize how much of a hateful, spiteful bitch I have been and I choose not to be like that anymore, and I strongly suggest you choose that to before you get your own taste of punishment." Audrey's voice was cold with no hint of playfulness or joking that could be detected.

Audrey walked past him continuing her journey to her room, Chad watching her go along. She stopped in her tracks though, and turned around to face him "By the way, the way you seemed to always go after Carlos is pretty pathetic. Heck, I would think you were more jealous of him then me but the difference is I was jealous because Ben liked him. What are you so jealous of?"

Chad's mouth dropped in shock as Audrey turned back around and walked to her dorm. When she arrived there, she sat on her bed and just stared at the wall before she reached inside her purse and grabbed her phone.

She went to her Camera Roll and pulled up the picture of Carlos and Ben in the woods. It wasn't only a few seconds later, if not faster that she deleted the photo from her phone, making sure to delete it from her Recently Deleted folder as well.

The daughter of Sleeping Beauty took a deep breath and started to quietly sob…

* * *

Carlos was sitting at outside at lunch eating some pizza with chocolate while doing his homework. While doing that he had noticed that a lot of people were sitting around him talking and whispering amongst themselves while taking short glances at him.

What he had also noticed is how people seem to be stopping to talk to him and show their sympathy for him, but what he didn't know was why he was receiving it in the first place. They were giving him hugs, words of encouragement, saying everything would be alright but what he wanted to know is what would be alright?!

Another thing the white-haired boy noticed was how everybody seemed to be watching this video that was sweeping across the school. Sadly he didn't know what video it was as he had left his phone in his _dorm._ After he had managed to make the slip from Ben in the lunchroom he went back to his room to retrieve something and had set his phone down.

He knew eventually Ben would stop there looking for him so he got what he needed and left out quickly leaving his phone under his pillow, and left him feeling lost.

You know the feeling when you lose your phone or your phone dies and you don't have a charger and your either bored or trying to distract your mind with something else. It has happened to the best of us.

As Carlos finished up that last of his homework, he heard the sound of his name being shouted in a frantic way. "CARLOS!" He heard Evie scream as her along with Mal and Jay ran up to the table he was sitting at out of breath.

"What?" He asked utterly confused as to why they ran to him and were so frantic.

He stared at them wondering what was up with them, "Do you have your phone on you?" Mal asked still trying to catch her breath.

"No, it's in my room." The son of Cruella replied.

"You will never believe what just happened." Jay said after he caught his breath.

"What just happened?" Carlos asked. This was getting annoying. Can't he just have a normal day?

"CARLOS!" Said boy's eyes went wide at the voice belonging to the person who just shouted his name, and judging by the tone, it was either going to end up bad or terrible for him.

The other three villains turned around to see a fuming Ben turn stomping towards them, his usually warm green-eyes no longer there, instead angry and almost as if there was fire behind them.

Carlos quickly packed his stuff getting ready to make a beeline for the forest, but as if like the wind, Ben was behind him grabbing his arm roughly and his stuff, pulling him away from the lunch table and his friends.

"Ben! Ouch stop! You're hurting my arm! Ben!" Carlos yelled but to no avail, it fell upon death ears. Carlos tried to pull his arm back but that was also a fail as Ben had a death grip on his arm and was not letting it go for anything.

Mal, Evie and Jay watched as the two walked away. Well more like one walked while the other one was dragged. When the two disappeared from sight they all looked at each other all thinking the same thing.

 _Did that really just happen?_

* * *

Ben pulled Carlos along not stopping for anything, people moving out of their way gawking at the sight. Well, some gawked…

Others giggled, stared, smiled, and some tried to act like they didn't see what was taking place. Had they not seen the video from earlier, it would have looked like Ben was kidnapping Carlos.

The dog-lover was still trying to pull his arm free, but Ben being the stronger of the two made that impossible. When that planned failed Carlos just went to plan B. He planted his heels against the floors to slow them down and that seemed like it was working.

But the son of Belle and Beast wasn't having it. Just to make it easier for Carlos, (Mostly himself) he just pulled Carlos in front of him and released his arm.

The frosted-hair boy let out a sigh of relief, realizing this was his chance to run but it was too late as the brown-haired boy bent down and wrapped his arm around the bend behind his knees before standing straight back up, effectively throwing Carlos over his shoulder.

"BEN! PUT ME DOWN!" Carlos yelled squirming and trying to wiggle free but yet again, it was nothing but a waste of time.

The King walked all the way back to his own dorm, unlocking the door, and walking in and kicking it shut. He threw Carlos' backpack on the floor not really caring about it at the moment but the owner of it did.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" Cruella's son yelled from his place atop Ben's shoulder. It was a white and black messenger bag with a big red paw print on the front of it.

Ben dropped Carlos onto his couch, walking back over to the door making sure it was locked before making his way to Carlos. He stood over him as said boy stared up at him.

Carlos stood up, facing Ben as said boy just stared down at him with a blank expression. Carlos didn't know what to say. He felt extremely nervous because Ben had finally managed to get him alone and the way he was staring him down wasn't helping.

"Look Ben, I'm sorry for-" Carlos managed to say before Ben had grabbed both sides of his face and planted his lips against his in a hard kiss. Even though he surprised him, it didn't take the dog-lover long to melt into the kiss, moving his lips along with Ben's.

The young King held the frosted-haired boy's head in place, using his tongue to part Carlos' lips. Both of them fighting for dominance, with Ben coming out the obvious winner. He ran his fingers through the boy's frosted curls, causing the boy to moan into the kiss.

They continued to make out for another 30 seconds until their lungs burn, in need of oxygen. They pulled apart, Ben looking down at Carlos, and this normally would have irritated the shorter boy, but at the moment, he found it hot how Ben towered over him.

"I love you." Ben said much meaning and emotion in the statement as possible and Carlos felt like he could faint. It was at that moment that he realized that Ben wasn't just messing with him or trying to get in his pants. He genuinely returned the feelings that he held for him.

He wrapped his hands around Ben's neck looking into his eyes, "I love you to." He said. Ben felt all the anger he had in his body turning into love and lust. His eyes darkened in color. The King leaned down and pressed his lips to Cruella's son again, moving his harms down to his waist.

He parted his lips again and slipped his tongue inside, exploring his hot mouth. He felt Carlos running his hand through his hair, making it messy. He removed his hands from Carlos' side, unbuttoning his jacket before ripping it off, keeping his head down not breaking the kiss.

But he broke the kiss, moving his lips down his jaw, past his chin to his neck where it was waiting to be marked. He dug his face into his neck kissing, licking, and biting the skin. The moans that escaped from Carlos' swollen lips turning him on even more.

"O-Oh B-Ben," Carlos moaned out. Ben had this strange sense come over him. This need to claim Carlos as his own. To do nothing but pleasure him and show him that he belonged to him at that moment. He let out a very low _beastly_ growl as he continued to attack Carlos' neck.

He gripped his white hair and tugged it backwards, the sound of Carlos' whine adding fuel to his fire. He pulled back and looked at his neck, seeing all the fresh big bite marks showing who he belonged to.

He moved his lips to his ear, nibbling at the lobe, "Take your shirt off…" Ben _growled_. Carlos shuddered at the tone of Ben's voice. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something about it made him hot. He thought of it as Ben showing his dominance over him and he himself submitting to him in response.

He placed his hands at the bottom of his black and red shirt, pulling it over his head until it was off. He felt Ben snatch the shirt from his hand and throw it to the ground, him flinching in response.

Ben stared at Carlos' hard-defined chest, not as defined as his own but it was perfect to him. From his small nipples to his hard pecs and mouth-watering six-pack, Ben mentally groaned at the sight in front of him.

 _Mine_ was all he could think as he stared at him.

He wrapped his arms around Carlos' and pulled him close, moving his lips back to his ear. "You look so fucking sexy, you have no idea the things I want to do to you right now." Ben whispered in his ear, Carlos letting out a moan in response. "Take off my shirt," Ben ordered.

Carlos' hands immediately flew to the buttons of the silk gold button shirt. Carlos slowly unbuttoning the shirt revealing more and more of the King's skin until it was completely undone. He removed it from his shoulders, the King watching intently.

Carlos pulled the shirt off his skin and tossed it to where his shirt lay by the wall. " _Good boy,"_ He heard Ben say to him. This made Carlos blush furiously _._

Beast and Belle's son pulled the white-haired boy against him, wrapping his arms around his waist. He leaned down and placed a light kiss against his lips, looking into the shorter boy's chocolate-brown eyes.

"Carlos, I want you to know that I really do love you. I always have, even when I was supposedly in love with Mal, it was you all along. You're the only person meant for me and that's something I want you to always remember." Carlos felt tears welling up in his eyes at the words he was hearing. Ben placed a finger under his eye, catching the tear as it fell from his eye.

He leaned down and placed another kiss upon his lips. An innocent kiss turned into another heavy makeout, Ben leaning down and lifting Carlos up in the air.

Carlos wrapped his legs around Ben's waist as he was carried over to the bed, Ben climbing atop and laying him down. He crawled over him, laying himself on top of him. The emerald-eyed King leaving light kisses across his chest and stomach stopping at his nipples. He closed his lips around the left nipple.

He sucked lightly on the hardening nub, scraping his teeth against it, Carlos crying out in pleasure. Ben was drunk off the sounds Carlos made, craving for more. He twisted and tugged at the other nipple until he released them, both red and raw looking.

Ben traveled further down his body until he reached Carlos' black shorts. He looked up at the boy silently asking permission to which he responded with a slight nod granting him permission.

The King undid the button and zipper, tugging down the piece of clothing until they were completely off his legs. Ben grunted at the sight Carlos in a pair of black and white briefs.

Once again briefs…Not boxer-briefs- BRIEFS!

Ben leaned down and kissed Carlos, softly playing with the bulge in his underwear causing Carlos to moan into his mouth. Ben broke the kiss, tracing his lips to Carlos's ear again whispering into it, "Your such a good boy, moaning for me…"

The cinnamon-haired boy started to grind his pants-covered erection against Carlos' underwear-cover erection, creating an intense friction for the younger boy. Carlos moaned loudly as he felt the heat grow in his crotch area, the friction getting to him.

"…Yeah, that's right. Keep moaning for me. I only ever want you to moan like that for me. No one else can hear you moan but me. You belong to me." Ben growled in Carlos' ear as he grinded even harder on him. The King let off for a second so he could remove his own pants, unbuttoning them and pulling them down along with his _boxer-briefs_ , his hard love tool flopping out, which immediately caught Carlos' attention.

 _Oh my god! It's so big!_ Carlos thought as he stared at Ben's _beastly_ manhood. Standing at 9 ½ inches, you could clearly see one of the traits passed down to him was a dick worthy of a beast.

Ben was quick to pull down Carlos' underwear, revealing his 4 1/2 inch package. He licked his lips at the sight before leaning back over Carlos and kissing him hard on the lips, placing weight down upon Carlos' once again.

He rubbed their erections together, re-igniting the mind-numbing friction only this time , Ben could feel it to. He grunted into their hot kiss rubbing even harder starting to feel pressure at the base of his dick.

Carlos moaned even louder as he to started to feel his orgasm building. "Ugh Ben…" Carlos moaned. Said King growled at the sound of his name causing him to get even harder if possible. He broke the kiss and moved back down onto the younger boy's neck.

"Yeah that's right. Say my name. Come on, I want to hear you moan it." Ben mumbled into Carlos' neck. He increased the speed of his grinding on Carlos' as said dog-lover ran his nails down his sweaty chest before wrapping around to grip into his equally sweaty back.

"Ben…" He moaned.

"Louder." Ben growled, smacking the side of his butt causing him to yelp.

"Ben," He repeated louder.

"Again!" He smacked him again.

"Ben!"

"More!" Another smack.

"BEN!" He yelled to which Ben smirked.

"Good boy." He replied before grinding even harder on him. Carlos yelled out in pleasure as the friction got even more intense. Carlos was very turned on the way Ben took control and dominated over him. He was surprised at how rough and demanding he was but that just made it even more hotter. He guessed this was the side of Ben that was locked away and now coming out for the first time.

 _His Beastly side_ Carlos thought as he heard Ben start to groan into his neck. He guessed he was getting close as he was to. Very close…"Oh Ben, I am going to cum," He moaned.

Ben grunted as he took one of his fingers and nudged at Carlos' mouth with it. "Open," He grunted. Carlos did as he was told and Ben plunged his finger inside, getting the finger wet.

Ben felt his orgasm closer so he pulled his finger out and wormed it between Carlos' ass cheeks. Said shorter boy didn't know what he was doing but he started to understand as he felt the wet digit circle at his entrance until it plunged inside his ass, causing him to yell out and climax.

Five shots of his cum shot out, coating him and Ben's chest and some even reaching his face. Seeing him cum made Ben reach his orgasm.

He grunted a few more times before he let out a loud roar as he exploded on Carlos, eight shots firing out of him. He collapsed on top of Carlos, covering him in his own cum.

The white-haired boy rubbing up and down the King's back as they came down from their orgasmic highs and their breathing rates returned to normal. Carlos heard Ben let out a light snore and he rolled his eyes at the boy. He was too weak and tired at the moment to roll Ben off of him and he really didn't want to. He felt safe and protected.

He managed to get the covers over them as he laid his head down and lulled off to sleep.

* * *

Mal, Evie and Jay were watching the whole scene unfold from Evie's magic mirror and to say they were all shocked was a complete understatement.

Evie's mouth hung open, Mal scratched the back of her head, and Jay sat there, his eyes wide frozen not moving in inch.

Jay and Evie heard a light cough and looked over at the purple-haired girl. "I didn't think Carlos had it in him."

 _Auradon was full of surprises._

* * *

 **Well there is** **chapter 7! I hope you all like it!**

 **Once again, I am sorry for the extremely late chapter but I hope the extended chapter makes up for it! Hopefully I will be getting my laptop soon and I can get more frequent with updates.**

 **So Ben has a kinky side that makes him very dominant and controlling during sexy time and Carlos likes to call it his Beastly Side. Would you like more chapters with Ben's** _ **Beastly Side?**_ **Let me know in a review.**

 **Also Audrey is planning to redeem herself for her actions! Good for her! But I warn you, it's only going to get juicer from here.** _ **If you know what I mean!**_

 **Also, I am considering starting a second Benlos story alongside this one when things start to settle down and I get further into this story. As for my other stories, I have kind of lost inspiration in them so I apologize as I am considering not to continue them.**

 **I feel more so as I do better with one shots when it comes to those pairings but Descendants will be my main focus when it comes to multi-chapter. So at this point I will say my pm box is open and I am taking requests! Not that it wasn't always open…Not all requests will be done but I'm interested to see what pairing you have in mind.**

 **Send me the pairing, what you want the scene to be, who to top and bottom…I'm so nasty! :P:D**

 **That's it for now! Remember to read and review and tell me what you think! See ya at chapter 8!**

 **~~Goldenflame14~~**


	8. The Day After

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 8 and get ready because some more things are about to START going down.**

 **So good news! I got my laptop and hopefully now, updates will be more often! YAY! Also, in some of the requests I got already for one-shots, yay, I noticed that some people were asking for some female-pairings, I'm sorry to say that I don't really do that. I only do boyxboy pairings so sorry about that.**

 **But enough of that note! Let's get right into this story! Also, I'll be replying to your reviews now! I got the idea from kjay15! Go check out their stories and give them a review! OK enough now!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: The Day After**_

The sound of an alarm going off is what woke Ben up out of his deep slumber. He opened his eyes looking around his room, something feeling different. The room looking very blurred and fuzzy as his brain was taking it's time to turn back on.

One thing he definitely noticed was the presence of another body, underneath his and from what he could tell, was also sharing in the experience of lying naked under the covers. He looked down at the body to see a blur of what he assumed to be pale skin and white hair.

As his vision was finally settling back to normal, he realized that the body under him was in fact the one and only Carlos De Vil. He didn't know what to make of the revelation for a minute until memories from the night before came flooding back into his mind.

 _Oh yeah, that was a good night…_ The King thought with a smile plastered across his face. He stared down at the pale beauty under him, finding it adorable how his freckles seem to grown in size when he breathes. Using this time, he took it to really look at the freckled boy, taking in all his features that he may have never noticed before.

The young De Vil's body was a sight for sore eyes in Ben's opinion. He looked over his face seeing some of the faint scars that lay across his beautiful skin. They continued down from his cheeks to his neck where he saw all the hickies that were left by him from their previous night activities.

Seeing them made that feeling wash over him again, this overwhelming sense of claiming Carlos for himself. It could be described as Ben feeling as if Carlos belonged to him and no one else. It was a sense of possession and protectiveness.

The thought of anyone trying to hurt Carlos whether physically or emotionally had the young King letting out a very low but light growl. This need was stronger than anything else he had ever felt before. The sense of possessives came from the thought of someone else other than him touching Carlos made the King want to break that person's body part that dared touched his love.

Some could call it just being jealous but what the King didn't understand was why he was jealous. Yes, he knew that the feelings he held for the son of Cruella were true and deep, but Carlos and him weren't even _truly_ together.

Yes, what they did last night proved that the feelings each boy held for the other were mutual, but that didn't mean that they were boyfriends, let alone lovers. But Ben couldn't figure out where this sense of jealousy came from.

While still in thought, he felt a stirring underneath him as the young boy was waking up. He looked down at the teen as his eyes fluttered open, the young King immediately noticing the chocolate orbs that he adored.

He stared down at him watching as his eyes traveled everywhere, probably trying to figure out where he was at as he realized that this was not his room. They eventually stopped moving around, coming to focus on the emerald ones that were staring back down at them.

A small smile graced Carlos lips, "Good morning my King." Ben smiled at the thought of Carlos calling him "His King.' He thought it was adorable.

"Good morning to you to my Prince." He replied. Carlos' eyes twinkled at Ben giving him a nickname of his own.

"Nicknames before the first date, I'm shocked." Carlos smirked. The cinnamon-haired boy looked at him in the eyes while leaning down and pressing a small kiss to his lips. He felt the other boy raising up, pressing his lips into the kiss.

Before it could go too far, Ben broke the kiss apart, looking down at the blonde boy below him, "Carlos De Vil, would you like to go out with me?"

He looked up at the older boy, giving him a mischievous smirk. "I don't know, I'll have to think about it. Gotta check the sched." Ben let out a light laugh at the words.

He loved Carlos' silliness and the more he saw it, the thought of Carlos ever being considered a villain was made much harder to believe. "The sched? You're kidding right?"

"Yes, I am kidding." Carlos laughed.

"So is that a yes?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I will go out with you." Carlos exclaimed. Ben smiled at the words, planting his lips in a hard kiss against Carlos'. His arms immediately going to rest down at Carlos' sides. They moved their lips together as if they were in sync with each other, predicting what the other would do before they could even think about it.

The King let his tongue run across the lips of the De Vil's _demanding_ entrance. In short, Carlos wanted to be stubborn and not grant access.

Ben rubbed his hands up and down Carlos' legs before his right hand came to rest on his right ass cheek, giving it a light slap resulting in Carlos opening his mouth to let out a light moan. He took the opportunity to push his tongue past Carlos' lips forcing it inside his mouth.

Both teens fought for dominance, neither one giving in but Ben coming out the eventual winner. Ben explored the hot mouth of his crush, wishing for anything that they could just stay in bed like that all day.

Carlos ran his hands down the muscled chest of the brown-haired boy, softly tweaking his nipples causing the older boy to let out a heavy groan. He felt the boy above him wrapping his arms around his waist before flipping over on his back, the blonde teen now on top.

Running his hands down the younger boy's back, he let them slide all the way it'll he was gripping the boy's ass, squeezing and rubbing the boys firm cheeks. He heard Carlos moan into his mouth and that in turn caused him to let out a light growl as he felt his member down there growing in happiness.

 _My mate, belongs to me…_ Ran across Ben's mind as his lungs started to beg for oxygen. They broke they kiss apart breathing hard while staring at each other for a good minute.

Once their breathing rates returned to normal, Carlos placed his hands against Ben's chest leaning up. "Well, I'm all for getting down in the morning, and I can tell you are to by your little friend…" Carlos gestured to Ben's indeed now very awake manhood, "…but I am going to head back to my room so I can get ready for the day."

As Carlos was getting ready to climb out of the bed, he felt a hand grip his wrist, tugging him backwards until he was sitting in the lap of Ben Adams. "Where do you think you are going?"

"I just told you I was going to my room so I could get ready..." Carlos said looking up at the boy since he really wasn't sitting more so lying across his lap. "…What do you expect me to walk around stinky and naked all day?"

"Well, you could always just take a shower here?" Ben said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Ok that takes care of the stinky part but what about the naked part."

"I'll get you some clothes when we get out of the shower…" Ben said like there was nothing wrong with that sentence.

"We?" Carlos raised an eyebrow at him as if he was confirming what he thought he just heard.

"Yes we as in us showering together. As in you and I take a shower together. You know you want to." Ben said, gesturing to us.

"Ben, I am not so sure about th…"

"…Carlos, if you are not in that bathroom _with_ the door unlocked…" Ben said thinking ahead of how Carlos would use a loophole, "…then there will be severe _consequences_." Ben whispered into his ear with a firm voice that burned its way into Carlos' heart causing him a shudder.

With a shaky voice, Carlos replied, "Y-Yes my King." Ben released him and let him walk into the bathroom not without giving his ass a firm smack that caused him to yelp out and his cheeks to flush a deep red, scurrying into the bathroom.

Ben's eyes were fixated on the ass of the De Vil boy as it scurried away from him into his private bathroom. _"Mine…No one can touch. Belongs to me."_ He thought. He walked over to get some pants and a loose tank-top, getting ready to head over to Carlos' room to get him some clothes.

As he walked, all he could think about were these feelings of jealousy, possessiveness, and protectiveness that seemed to just overwhelm him whenever Carlos did something to him or just something in general. What also was plaguing his thoughts was the fact that he called Carlos his mate.

Some weird things were going on…

* * *

When Ben returned with Carlos' clothes, he was happy to find Carlos did as he said and left the door unlocked so he could get in. Although all they did was shower, it was an interesting shower nevertheless.

It was a new experience that Carlos was very new to. To say he was shy wasn't even close to what he was actually was. He had never had someone wash him other than himself, nor had he ever seen someone stare at his body with such desire and love that combined together was enough to give Carlos the jitters.

After they showered, they had to move a little faster than what they were used to because their shower ran a little longer than it was supposed to. Carlos brushed his teeth with a toothbrush that Ben had supplied him and going through their usual morning routine, Carlos' a little messed up as he was not used to this change of scenery.

Once they were completely dressed and ready, they left the room, Ben making sure to lock the door, as they walked down to breakfast hand-in-hand. When they reached the Dining Hall, they were quick to notice of a number of faces were turned towards them, some in shock, some in knowingness, some in giggles, and some in complete blankness.

Carlos didn't like this, not one bit, and resorted to hiding his face behind Ben's back, not wanting anyone to see the blush that was clearly evident across his face.

Ben could sense that the white-haired boy was uncomfortable and he held his hand while letting him hide behind him while leading him to the table where their friends were sitting there waiting for them. He pulled out a chair for Carlos to sit in while he went to go get their food. Mal, Evie and Jay just sat and looked at Carlos with a knowing grin plastered on each and every one of their faces.

"So Carlos, what did you do last night?" Evie, a mischievous tone in her voice. Carlos could feel the blush getting an even deeper red color than it was before. He already could tell that they knew what had gone on between Ben and Carlos last night, and that's why he was praying for Ben to hurry up with their food so he didn't have to go through this alone.

"Um, nothing much. Why do you ask?" He responded back with a shy tone. What was the point in even lying if they already knew!

Mal rolled her eyes at Carlos' attempt at trying to lie to them, "Oh spill it Carlos! You know that you like Ben and you know that we know that you two got it on last night!" Mal exclaimed, hushly though. Carlos didn't need the whole school knowing his business.

To Carlos' relief, Ben came back with both of their trays, one filled with bacon and eggs, and the other one bacon and chocolate chip pancakes. "Who got it on last night?" He asked, sitting down in his seat.

Carlos smiled at his plate, loving the fact the Ben knew him so well that he knew what he wanted to eat even before he knew.

"Oh nothing…" Mal smiled as she continued to eat her breakfast, the other two villains continuing to do the same.

Ben looked between them and was slightly confused as to what just happened. He looked over at Carlos asking for an explanation of what just happened. Carlos just sat up and started to eat his breakfast, "I'll tell you later." He said while taking a bite full of pancakes.

The white-haired boy eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sweet fluffy taste of the food that had hit his tongue. Ben silently laughed at Carlos as he ate his own breakfast, finally feeling at peace because he knew that the boy he loved returned his feelings.

Not too much later, they group was joined by Doug, Lonnie, and Jane. As they all sat and ate, none of them noticed the secret glances that were happening in the room.

If you think it was between Ben and Carlos, then you're wrong.

It was actually one-sided glances that were focused on solely focused on Ben and Carlos, specifically Carlos.

* * *

After breakfast, they group separated and went to their classes. Carlos had to stop off at his locker to get his textbook before he went to class with Evie.

Ben offered to walk him to his class as he already had all the stuff he needed with him and Carlos' class was going in the direction of his.

The white-haired boy accepted the offer and they set off. When they got there, Ben said that he needed to go to the bathroom real quick and he would be right back. While he went to the bathroom, Carlos got all the books he needed, but a sort of creepy-eerie feeling came over him.

Checking his surroundings, he didn't see anything suspicious but that feeling stayed with him as if he were being watched. He suddenly heard footsteps coming his way and reached for the ruler that was at the back of his locker. _What they heck am I supposed to do with this?! Measure them?!_ He thought.

The footsteps sounds were getting closer and closer and Carlos was getting even more scared. His head was turning in every direction trying to figure out the source of the noise. He thought he heard it coming from his left so he turned around full on ready to measure this person to a pulp.

A hand had grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. Carlos' yelped and swung his arm back that held the ruler and got ready to smack—Ben in the face?

"Woah Carlos! Don't hurt me I'm unarmed!" Ben said with a laugh.

Carlos let out a sigh of relief, but it was short-lived as the creepy feeling was still very much present. "Oh Ben, it's you. I thought you were someone else."

"Who else would I possibly be?" Ben asked confused. _Why is he acting so scared all of a sudden?_

Carlos didn't know if he should tell Ben about this feeling of being watched, but because it was still very much there and making him even more creeped out, he decided against it.

"Um, nothing. Can we go to class now please?" He said in a rushed sentence, opening his locker and throwing the ruler back in there. He shut his locker, grabbing Ben's arm and pulling him along to class, The King looking at him weird the whole way.

 _I'll ask later…_

* * *

? POV

I watched as Carlos pulled King Ben along to class, easily telling that the white-haired boy was scared and nervous. _He is such an easy target, this will be so easy, and it won't feel like I have really done anything._ I thought.

The only problem is Ben. I can't risk hurting him but I have to do what I have to do. This relationship that Carlos has going with Ben, he better enjoy it while he has it.

Because it won't last for long…

I heard the warning bell go off, signaling it was time to go to class. I hurried along because I definitely didn't want to be late to class.

 _Carlos, get ready, cause I'm coming for you._

* * *

 **Oh mysterious…**

 **Who do you think this person is that wants to hurt Carlos? You'll have to find out later. Also Ben asked Carlos out for an official first date! BENLOS IS ETERENAL!**

 **Also, I am not going to reply to a lot of reviews right now, but I am going to reply to one.**

 _ **Neila-Louve says…**_

" _ **I was reading this fic for the fluff and the not-so-bad plot but your smut scene definitely gave me up. I spotted some mispelled words and i am French so i am not supposed to spot them.**_

 _ **I cringed reading the size of the two men's penises. This is too big. Ben's is too big for a common human (idc he's beast's son) and Carlos' is in the "norme" but in the big side of the norme and he is young.**_

 _ **Anyway, two young men do not strip each other clothes off and smack each other's ass at a first time. Relationships are not that cliché please. It was almost disturbing."**_

 _ **Goldenflame says…**_

 _ **Yeah well sorry you feel that way but guess what. This little site you are on is called fan-fiction. As in fiction made by fans! So if you don't like it, then take your illiterate French speaking ass to someone else's story!**_

 _ **You don't need to tell me what is wrong with my story. Talk to me when you start writing stories in English bitch! Thank you and have a nice day!**_

 **Hater's need some hating for themselves don't you think.**

 **SURPRISE! I am replying to your guys' reviews!**

 _ **sirensoundwave: Yes, I will do more of it! We must see more!**_

 _ **Alostkid: I'm glad your heart is ok but keep the paramedics close, this is only the beginning.**_

 _ **kjay15: Carlos does agree. I'm sure of that. I can't stand Chad either and we never know about Jay.**_

 _ **Darth Morpheus: Thank. You.**_

 _ **Shadow Cat17: Thank you for your love and thank you for the wish of luck. I need as much of it as I can get!**_

 _ **topcat2001: I mean you never know. Ben's beastly side may make another appearance if you're lucky. *Cough Cough* Who knows about Chad, maybe he does or maybe he doesn't.**_

 _ **BCWorldwide: Yes Beastly Ben must protect his little Puppy Prince.**_

 _ **Hydropistol108: Ummmmmmm…whet?**_

 _ **itsDON: We never know, but it's very likely that if Chad does perhaps like Carlos, we'll get more than Ben's beastly side…**_

 _ **genbo: Thank you so much! We all would love to read more about Ben's Beastly Side, I'm sure of that. I am very happy for Audrey to as well! I'll see if I can make that pairing work…**_

 _ **YaoiHart: Thank you darling, thank you! I love writing it and I love you guys to!**_

 _ **Mr. Awesome Dude Homie: Um, see about that... if you saw what I wrote above, I really don't do female pairings. Sorry…**_

 _ **Yui the devil: I know how you feel! It just makes me wanna scream 'YAS' all day long… I will continue.**_

 _ **mysterymaster: Oh, I like the way you think…Hehe. It's coming, you don't know when, but I do…**_

 _ **Guest: See, I don't know about the first part, I'll consider but it probably won't be anytime soon, but that second part, you just gave me an idea…keep a look out ya'll…*Chuckles***_

 _ **Anonnn: I will I will. Just be patient! Patience is the key. But I'm a hypocrite cause I hate to wait! And thank you so much! You make me feel so special like I wanna cry! *Grabs tissue* I promised myself I wouldn't do this…**_

 **Thank you guys for your AMAZING reviews and that one hater one. I wanted to give that one a little attention because I personally found it funny so I thought I would give my little two sense whether they read it or not!**

 **Thank you for taking the time to review and please continue to do so! Send me your pairing IN A PM and you might see it posted real soon…**

 **Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review!**

 **YALL COME BACK NOW YA HEAR!**

 **~~Goldenflame14~~**


	9. Awkwardness

**I know, you want to kill me. I wouldn't blame you, I would want to kill myself to if I had to wait this long for a chapter update…BUT I'M BACK!**

 **Hi guys! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you! Sorry for the delay but I have been BUSY TO THE MAX with school and my acting company and now that I'm on break, I will try to update more often with the increased amount of time that I have.**

 **Also, I wanted to put out a Christmas chapter and New Year chapters for this story or I just may do a two shot but its coming so don't worry. And for those of you who think it's weird to put out a Christmas chapter after Christmas, YOU KNOW NOTHING AT ALL!**

 **Alright so let's just get back into the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 9: Awkwardness**_

"Los you ok?" Carlos heard Jay ask as he sat in study hall tapping his pencil against the table repeatedly. Jay had noticed the white-haired boy was unusually tense and seemed more nervous and jumpy than normal.

That and the repeated tapping of the pencil was driving him crazy.

Carlos looked up from what he was reading, seeming as if was out of it, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine Jay. Thanks." Jay looked at the boy, not really buying that everything was 'fine' with him.

Jay was about to question him again, but would have to wait as he saw Doug and Lonnie sit down with them at the table.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lonnie asked.

"Nothing much, just getting some work done for science." Carlos said as he wrote down some more notes in his book. Jay watched him carefully, looking for any signs that might pinpoint to why he was acting so strange.

Jay was so focused on watching Carlos that he didn't even notice that Lonnie was calling his name. "…Jay. Jay! JAY!" The daughter of Mulan clapped her hands in front of the long-haired boy's face, causing him to fall back in his seat.

The other three teens laughed as Jay pulled himself back up in his seat. He grumbled at the others while they continued to laugh and wheeze.

"Jay, sometimes I wonder if it is possible that you are clumsier than Carlos!" Lonnie said, catching her breath after finally getting control over her laughter.

"Lonnie, did you just hear yourself. I don't think anybody could be clumsier than Carlos." Even though he was offended, Carlos knew that he couldn't object to that idea because it was true.

Carlos was the clumsiest out of the four villains. He always seemed to find a way to fall or trip no matter what type of situation he is in. Even if there was no possible way that he could fall on his butt, he would find a way and every time it would be even funnier than the last time he managed to make himself trip or fall.

"Yeah well, that's just him. But back to what I was trying to say earlier, are you going to the Halloween Scare Ball?" Lonnie asked.

The Halloween Scare Ball was a dance the school held every year in celebration of Halloween. They had a dance for every nearly every holiday, even one for Groundhog Day.

It was always held at the school, and you could either dress up in a costume or dress up in formal attire. Every year it was a blast for the students but some expect for this year to be a little different. Can you guess why?

"Of course I'm going. I'm just trying to figure out which one of my many admirers should I take to the dance." Jay said with a wondering eye to some of the other girls who were trying to study.

Lonnie rolled her eyes at Jay's obvious ego, instead turning her attention to Carlos. "What about you Carlos? Are you going to the dance?" The white-haired boy didn't hear her though as he seemed to be in a daze staring off into space.

"Carlos? Are you ok?" Doug waved his hand in front of Carlos face, snapping said boy out of his trance.

"Huh? What did you say?" Carlos said.

Lonnie once again rolled her eyes, "What is it with you guys today spacing out? If that's how you pay attention in class, then I am seriously questioning how you manage to keep good grades."

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Lonnie gave him a weird look as he picked at his food. Before she had the chance to question him any further about his strange behavior, Ben had walked up the table, forcing her to have to wait to a later time to question Carlos.

"Hey guys," Ben waved to his friends before greeting Carlos, "Hey Carlos." He debated over whether to kiss the boy or not because he still wasn't sure about where they stood now.

Jay, Doug, and Lonnie could feel the sudden change in the atmosphere. They watched in silence as Ben and Carlos just sat there and sort of stared at each other with those weird smiles on their faces.

 _They are so weird…_ The Trio all thought as they silently left the table.

When Ben noticed they were gone, he took a seat down next to white haired boy, taking a deep breath. "Hey Carlos. I know things have been kind of weird between us since that day, but I was wondering where we stand now. Are we friends, boyfriends?"

Carlos just stared at the king before letting out a big sigh of what Ben presumed to be relief. "Oh thank god! I thought I was the only one who felt it."

"Really, you felt things were weird between us?" The emerald eyed boy asked.

"Um, I mean-Yeah, I did think things between us were a little weird. I just have never done this kind of thing. I don't know if you know this but dating back on the Isle was more than frowned upon." Carlos said.

"Oh yeah, of course! I understand." Ben said, staring at the white-haired boy as he did the same. They continued to sit there, Carlos going back to eating his food while Ben just kept staring at him, almost forgetting the other thing he wanted to ask Carlos. "Oh Carlos, before I forget, I just wanted to ask you something."

Carlos looked at him with his big chocolate brown eyes with his mouth covered in chocolate which Ben found so adorable which was making it harder for him to get what he was thinking into actual words.

"Well Carlos, I was wondering—uh um, I was wondering if you wanted to—Um..." Carlos was getting a little impatient from all of his stuttering and Ben could tell. "I was wondering if—um, you would like to go on a date…with me." Ben said rushing the last part of the sentence out.

Carlos just stared at him blinking his eyes, "Um, yeah, I would love to go out with you." Carlos replied.

"Wait, you understood that?" Ben asked shocked.

"Look, when your friends with a girl like Evie, you tend to learn how to understand fast or rushed talk. That girl has a million things going on in her mind at once and she always finds a way to get it all out within at least five minutes…" Carlos explained and ben absolutely understood. He was still learning how to understand Evie's fast-talking language himself.

"So that's a yes?" Ben wanted to make sure Carlos wasn't messing with him.

"Yes Ben, like I just said, I will go out with you. Do I need to say it again?" Carlos joked.

"No you do not…" said the excited King as he hugged Carlos.

Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by someone on the other side of the cafeteria.

"Interesting…"

* * *

 **Well there ya go! There's chapter 9!**

 **Once again, very sorry it took so long to get out. With school, and my acting company, it's been hard to find time to write and I had a little's writer block so this is a filler to get things going again!**

 **Also sorry its so short but I just wanted to get something out so once again it s a filler so we can start fresh and really get cookin again with this story!**

 **YEAH!**

 **Also, a lot of you think the mysterious person is Chad? Is it, Maybe it is and maybe it is. I already know who it is, but question is, will you be ready? Don't be jealous that I know, it's just a part of the process.**

" _ **Don't be jelly…"**_ **A quote from Evie from the Descendants Animated Short, 'Wicked World'**

 **I'm such a fanboy…DON'T JUDGE ME!**

 **Thanks for reading and remember to review and check out my other stories!**


End file.
